Sophia St Laurent
by MirrorImageOfHer
Summary: Life,we learn, is a series of lessons. Remus Lupin's first lesson went by the name of Sophia St. Laurent. James/Lil Sirius/OC Remus/OC Marauders-era
1. Promise Me

When Remus Lupin walked into the compartment that held James Potter the last thing he had expected to see was a girl.

A very pretty girl.

Now, James, as we all know, had been madly infatuated with Lily Evans since third year (when James finally started developing hormones, that however, is a completely different story, not to be told by me) and though he had aimlessly fooled around now and then, he never took it seriously. So to see the way he was interacting with this girl was quite shocking.

James looked up from his conversation with the girl in question to look at his friend. "Moony!" he roared, clapping him on the back and gesturing him to take a seat.

Remus sat, book in hand, and looked at the girl, then back at James. The girl, noticing the lack of introductions, nudged James in the side.

"Ah, right. Well then, Sophia St. Laurent I present to you Remus John Lupin," James said extravagantly with a wave of his hand.

Her eyes danced across his face before she leaned over and offered her hand. He shook it rather lamely, as he was still caught up in studying the girl. It wasn't like Remus to truly ogle girls, but this may have been the exception.

Her eyes her a soft blue, her skin like a china dolls, and hair fell around her in perfect curls. Could someone really be that pretty? But then he saw a startling feature.

A scar. One that ran along her jaw line. He had caught sight of it when she had pushed some loose hair from her face when she started talking to James again.

This became cue for none other than Sirius Black to enter, Peter Pettigrew following loyally behind. Sophia stood up, in order to give the former of the two a hug and a nod hello to Peter.

Sirius, being over enthusiastic as always, lifted her up off her feet and twirled her around. "Could it be? Could it truly be? Our little girl finally going to Hogwarts?" He wiped fake tears from his eyes and sniffled. "She grew up so fast, don't you think Prongsie?"

Sirius sat the girl down and plopped down next to her, while Peter sat with Remus.

"So you two know each other?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Obviously. Sophia lived with James this summer." That of course earned a strange noise from Sophia and a glance from Remus to James.

"Sophia's family knows mine very well. We grew up seeing each other every summer and Christmas holiday. Sophia lived in France for the remainder of her childhood, and while her family was making the move between France and Tyne and Wear she stayed with us. She's a transfer."

Sophia crossed her arms and leaned into the seat, grumbling incoherently.

Sirius continued. "She's a bit bitter."

"Oh, well! You try spending a summer with yourself. You'd have gone mad within an hour if you were even half sane," her voice was tipped with a slight, almost unnoticeable, French accent.

"She's been placed in Gryffindor," James stated. "So we have to keep an eye out for her."

"Or her dad will cut our-"

"Sirius!" she chided.

"- off in the middle of the night."

Remus laughed at the duo's obvious chemistry. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Sirius already knew the girl so well. No doubt she'd fall for him then he'd break her heart.

She pulled a book from her rucksack that was on the floor. Noticing the title Remus decided to take a chance and ask her about it.

"Is that Jane Eyre?"

A soft smile played at her lips. "It is indeed. Have you read it?"

"Once or twice," he smirked.

"I try and read it once a year. It's my favorite."

"I don't get how you can understand that stuff, Soph. It's like you were born in the wrong century or something. You just automatically know what they do," James commented.

Ignoring him, Sophia turned back to Remus. "I do prefer Muggle books to those in our world. They are written so differently, with this whole different understanding of how life works," her eyes fluttered shut for just a moment, as if she were dreaming.

"Exactly, I've finally found someone that agrees with me."

The conversation flowed throughout the compartment until they reached Hogwarts. James went to ask Lily out again, and in the commotion of everyone trying to find one another, the other three Marauders almost lost Sophia. Having his inner Gryffindor roar Remus grabbed a hold of her hand so she wouldn't get lost. She didn't seem to mind, just kept her hand in his as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

When the met James at the carriage Sirius smacked him over the head. "We nearly lost Sophia!"

"Sorry. But Lily said-"

"No?" Peter guessed.

James didn't talk for the entire ride to Hogwarts after that.

"Stubborn as an ass, he is," Sophia muttered to Remus at the feast. "Always has been, for as long as I can remember."

Remus coughed on his pumpkin juice and Sophia placed a hand on his arm. He was a bit shocked by the contact, which only made him sputter more.

"Don't die now. I'd hate to loose the first friend I made outside of James and Sirius." She smiled.

"Yeah," he coughed.

The parted ways in the Common Room. It was then that Sophia met none other than Lily Evans. She was sharing her dorm with three other girls, Alice Prewett (ok, so it isn't stated anywhere this was her last name, but it seems to be a trending maiden name for her on FF so play along please?), and Bethan Gold.

Lily seemed to be a nice girl, with hair as fiery as her spirit. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green, and they tended to sparkle when she got emotional. Alice seemed sweet and shy with close cropped dark brown hair and matching eyes. Bethan seemed like the kind of person who got excited over everything, with her long blonde hair and wide chocolate eyes.

"Hello," Sophia stuck her head in the door and entered nervously.

"Oh, hello there. You must be our transfer. I'm Lily Evans, I'm also Head Girl so I'll be showing you around for the next couple of days," she extended her hand with a smile.

"So, how was your holiday, Lils?" Alice asked as Sophia started to unpack her things.

"Good, my sister was being a pest. I swear she's getting ruder and ruder as time goes by," Lily groaned.

"Lily's muggle born. Her sister doesn't take kind to her being a witch," Bethan filled in with Sophia started to have a questioning look on her face.

"What about you?" Lily asked Sophia. "How was your holiday?"

"I spent it with family friends while my family made the transition from France to England."

"Oh, anyone we know?" Alice asked, hopping onto her bed.

"The Potters'."

"As in _James Potter_?" Lily's mouth was agape.

"Lily, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Bethan smirked.

"Yes. James' family has always been close to mine. We spent every holiday with each other since we were four," Sophia pulled her hair up with an elastic.

"Just when I thought you were perfectly nice!" she exclaimed. "Next you're going to be telling me your dating Black!"

Sophia just kept a playful gleam in her eyes as she ran into the bathroom to change. Her uniform was a bit loose, since she had lost weight since it had been fitted almost a month back. Sophia looked in the mirror, combing her hair quickly and tying a black ribbon in her hair.

"If it's alright I think I'll just head straight down to breakfast," Sophia said, already headed down the stairs.

In the common room Remus sat on one of the couches, reading a book. He looked up at her, sighing. "James said I had to wait up here and escort you down to breakfast."

Sophia raised her eyebrows and they started out into the corridor. "Awfully silly, James making you do that."

"James is quite protective of you. At first I thought he fancied you," Remus said honestly.

"James and I are best of friends, and we'd do anything for one another. James is in love with Lily, though."

"And you? Have you ever fancied him?" Remus smiled at her, teasingly.

"Me! Fancy James? I love James, truly I do, but we're like brother and sister, and to think of him as something more, well it's like shagging Peter. Awkward and disturbing," she laughed.

Remus joined in with her as the started the descend down the stairs. After a few moments of silence Sophia looked up at him.

"Do you think I belong here Remus? That I'll be good here?" she whispers. She's trusting him to answer, and he does.

"You seem like the kind of girl who adapts easily. Not necessarily because it's what she wants, but what needs to be done. You do what needs to be done, regardless of what should or should not be."

"Wise words," she whispered.

"Sorry." Remus shrugged.

After a beat or two of silence Sophia took his hand and she smiled at him widely. "Promise me something Remus."

"Alright?"

"Promise we'll be friends forever, no matter what happens. It'll be you and me and James and Sirius and Peter and Lily and Bethan forever," her eyes twinkled.

He liked the way she said that, like she was so sure that life would play out just how she wanted it to. Like she believed that whatever she had just said was written in stone, if he'd only just say yes. So he promised, even if he couldn't help but feel like he was lying.

Oh, he was in for it now.


	2. Not So Bad

A/N: So sorry for uploading the wrong chapter! I don't know how that happened, sorry!

Disclaimer: I'm going to let you guess...

Sophia attacked James from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She laughed, positioning her head so he could slightly see her.

"Morning Jamesie!" And then she placed a big, loud kiss on his cheek before sitting down next to him. "Morning boys."

Peter and Sirius said there hellos before continuing to scarf down there food. Sophia rolled her eyes and looked at Remus. "This. The entire summer. I swear, Sirius, you're a bottomless pit."

"He's getting chubby too," James added.

"Hey! I am not chubby!" Sirius whined, then added more eggs to his plate. With a mouthful of food he added, "And even if I was I could still get any girl in this school."

"Sure," Sophia smiled.

"Sophia!" Lily called, waving her over so she escort her to her classes.

Sophia managed to have all of her classes with at least one of the Marauders, which was a relief. She recognized some of the Slytherins, Sirius' brother shot her some dirty looks but how he knew who she was, she hadn't a clue. At lunch, she decided to ask him.

"Sirius?"

He looked up at her with a mouthful of food.

"Does your brother know who I am?" she asked cautiously. She knew Regulus was a touchy subject.

Sirius gulped. "He shouldn't."

"It's just that, he's been looking at me weird. Dirty looks and such." Her comment was nonchalant. As to not raise tension.

"If he gives you crap you come to us, alright?" Sirius' fist tightened around his fork, before Bethan walked by and his eyes lingered after her as she went to join Lily and Alice.

That's when it hit her. There was a reason why Bethan looked at her oddly when Lily had made the dating Sirius comment. Sirius liked Bethan and Bethan liked him. And, in true St. Laurent style, she went singsong.

"Oh, Siri likes Bethy!" to be frank, she sounded like she was talking to a two year old. To point, Sirius understood her perfectly.

"Mate, that's who you've been staring at?" James asked, shocked that his best friend hadn't told him about his knew love interest.

"Sirius, do you have a crush on Bethan?" Peter asked.

"No, Peter. I'm Sirius Black, I don't get crushes." Sirius said defensively. "Now will you all drop it?"

Sophia scrunched up her face in a very Myrna Loy like manner and went to sit with the girls.

"Nice going, Padfoot. Now she's pissed." James grumbled. "And we all know how long she's capable of staying mad."

"It's not her being mad I'm worried about, it's revenge." Sirius shuddered.

"I don't get it? Why is she mad?" Peter squeaked.

"Soph does not like being put in the wrong, yelled at, or corrected. Under any circumstance."

"Lily?" Sophia asked, as she sat down next to the red head.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the Slytherins? They've been sending me dirty looks," she noted to the table where a certain greasy headed boy was staring.

"I don't think Snape's staring at you, love. He's staring at Lily." Alice whispered quietly.

"Why?"

"He's an arse is why," Lily said in a huff.

As an answer to Sophia's odd look Lily explained. "We had a row last year. He's been trying to get back on my good side, but it isn't working."

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"He called me a-a mud blood." Sophia face twisted up at the word.

"Does James know? Lily, if James knows he'll kill him." Her words were rushed, concerned for her new friend.

"James doesn't know. Let's keep it that way, m'kay?" Lily looked over at the Marauders and focusing in on just one.

"He isn't so bad, you know," Sophia whispered.

Lily's reply was barely inaudible, so quiet that Bethan and Alice, who had started a conversation on Potions, hadn't even realized the two were absorbed in there own chat.

"I know."


	3. If Only You Knew

Author's Note: A filler chapter. Next time we get to see revenge.

Disclaimer: My name's Hannah. Draw your own conclusions.

After her little talk with Lily, Sophia didn't necessarily want to go back to the common room after dinner. The rest of her day had ran smoothly, and she spent her evening meal alone, trying to come up with a plan of revenge against Sirius for raising his voice to her.

Sirius knew as well as James did that she didn't like having someone yell at her, even if it wasn't meant to be mean. Only James knew why that was though.

Sighing, she headed towards the library. Some quiet would do her good. Sophia liked books and books liked her. They were a match made in heaven.

The library was even more extraordinary than she thought it would be. Books flew, placing themselves, and the smell of old leather and ink and mildew was in the air. Her favorite scents.

Then she spotted Remus sitting at a small table near the window. His hair was falling in his face and he looked kind of cute in his bookish ways. Sophia was seventeen, well almost, she would be in a few months anyways, but she had never had feelings for a boy. In fact, she had never been kissed.

Remus might just be the one to change that.

"Remus," she whispered and he looked up at her and smiled with that charismatic smile.

"Care to join?" Remus indicated to one of the chairs. Sophia sat, letting her bag fall off her shoulder with a small thud.

"Are we the only ones in here?" she smiled slyly.

"I think so, why?" He wasn't sure by the gleam in her eye whether he wanted to run away or snog her senseless.

"I've just never been in here. Is it always this deserted?"

"Unless there are exams coming up, it's pretty peaceful. Not many read for fun, and if they do they like to do it in a comfortable place. I can't read in my dorm." He shrugged, and she nodded her head sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. Sirius barely let the house be quiet. Well, when Mr. and Mrs. Potter were away, at least." She remembered all the times he tried to convince her to slide down the banister and the first time she finally did and how stiff she was afterwards.

"He doesn't cause trouble around them, does he?" his voice wasn't serious, like he was scolding, but more light hearted.

"No. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, they are saints. Sirius says he's in their debt. They took him in when he had no where to go. You know that, of course. They gave me a home when I didn't know what I was doing with my life." Sophia sighed.

"I don't understand, I thought you just stayed with them over the summer while your parents were moving?"

"That was the second time. Like Sirius, I once ran away. My family weren't always how they are today, but the Potters' offered to take care of me. I'd never experienced such kindness and generosity in my life." She felt their fingers brush as they opened their books. "They are my family Remus. All of them. They know my darkest secrets and biggest fears, and they love me anyways."

After a while it was starting to grow darker and the almost full moon appeared in the sky. It was only a day or two until Remus would become weak and irritable, and he could only hope that his relationship with Sophia could withstand that pressure.

When Sophia stifled a yawn Remus offered to walk her back to the common room. She agreed that it was best for her to turn in, since it had been a full first day and they gathered there things and left. When finally they were standing in the doorway to the stairs up to the girl dormitory she looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Listen Remus, I didn't mean to go all sentimental on you back there. I barely know you, and it probably seems like I'm trying too hard for you to know me and-"

"It's alright, really. It's obvious that your relationships are important. And anytime you need to be sentimental, I'll be there." This brown eyes lit up and the way she looked at him.

She cocked her head to the side and studied him, only for a moment but his heart was pounding. "You aren't like most men, Remus Lupin." With only a beats hesitation she kissed his cheek and went quickly upstairs.

Remus looked out at the moon and then back at where her figure had been only a moment before and spoke to no one.

"If only you knew."


	4. Revenge & Kisses

The next morning after Sophia was sure that the boys were at breakfast and Sirius asleep, she snuck into the room. The door gave a moan as she opened it, and she tip toed inside.

She figured out which bed was Sirius' within the first ten seconds, it was the messiest. And had pictures of muggle girls on motorbikes hanging on the wall behind it. Smirking Sophia rolled her eyes at him and headed towards the bathroom.

Picking up Sirius' shampoo (she knew it was his because it was for luxurious locks, and Sirius Black was known for his shaggy black hair, which all the girls were in love with) and replaced it with a lightening shampoo. Now, this was bewitched so it would automatically turn his hair from black to an almost blonde shade.

The smile on her face lasted until she reached the Great Hall when she put on a sour façade and sat down next to Remus instead of being near James.

"Still mad?" Remus whispered in her ear.

She leaned over and whispered in his, "No. But you'll see in a minute why I'm pretending."

Sirius came down, cocky as ever, and the majority of the Gryffindor table started to howl.

Sirius, of course looked confused until James told him. "Padfoot, did you look in the mirror this morning?"

"Why?" he said slowly, and looked at Sophia, who grabbed her make up mirror from her bag.

Remus was stifling a laugh next to her and Lily cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling and shaking her head.

"Whatever happened? I mean, who would do such a thing?" she said in a sickly sweat voice and narrowing her eyes at him.

Sirius looked at her and started walking towards the other end of the table, nearest the exit. Everyone thought he was going to leave until he turned and came over to the side of the table in which Sophia was sitting, causing even more giggles to erupt from the remaining three houses.

Sirius bent down on one knee and took both her hands in his, and as extravagant as ever, said in a very Shakespearean manner, "Sophia Eleanor St. Laurent, is there any way in which you could find it in that beautiful heart of yours to forgive me for the horrible deed in which I had done unto you yesterday?"

Sophia reaction was priceless, she was mortified, of course, the entire school was staring at them, and this was Sirius' twisted idea of revenge against her, so she played along.

"Oh Sirius, though what you did was truly horrid, I have found someway to forgive you."

"Now will you please change me back?"

Sophia tapped her wand to her chin and pretended to think about it. "Alright then."

So Sirius looked like Sirius again and he started to eat his breakfast in peace.

Until-

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A girl with silvery blonde hair stormed into the Great Hall wearing a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Oh Lord," Remus muttered.

"Who's that," Sophia whispered, moving a little closer to Remus, a little afraid of the girl.

"Sirius' ex."

Sophia's mouth formed an 'o' and she scooted even closer to him, and now they were touching.

"IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE TO ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAD?" Sirius stood up, hands up, as if facing the police.

"Beatrice, listen now, I don't know exactly what you thought we did or didn't do over the summer, but I'm telling you to _leave me alone_." Sirius spoke calmly.

"WHO'S THAT?" She pointed to Sophia accusingly.

Sophia knew that if she said she was 'just a friend' this girl would be even more angry and accusing. Oh why weren't the professors intervening already? Merlin, help her.

"I'm Remus' girlfriend."

Bloody hell.

Beatrice looked to Remus who nodded slowly.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Prove it."

"Prove _what_?" Sophia asked, rather sharply.

"That your dating." The girl said as if it were rather obvious.

"And _how_ exactly would you like us to do that?" Sophia was loosing patience, but for creating a story on the spot, she was rather calm and collected.

"Kiss."

Oh, no.

She looked at Remus for a minute, and panicked. She had never been kissed before, and Remus could sense that by the look in her eyes. Luckily, Remus had kissed a girl once or twice and kissed her softly on the lips. It last only a moment and he pulled away.

He regretted it the second he did.


	5. Wolf

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. It means the world to me!

Disclaimer: Sirius is pouting in the corner, better go see what's wrong, so I'll make this quick. Don't own anything that belongs to Ms. Rowling, only own Sophia and my mind.

Remus managed to stay away from Sophia since the kiss until she cornered him in the library. Well, it was a lot more subtle than cornering.

"Silly isn't?" her voice was airy, but loud in the silent room.

Remus dared to meet her eyes. She was leaning against a bookcase wearing a muggle dress. It looked like something straight out of a 1950s magazine. _She_ looked like something out of a 1950s magazine. The whole ordeal was rather-dare he think it-_sexy_.

She was smiling a rather sardonic smile, like she was thinking of something foolish she had done long ago.

"What?" he asked softly, standing up.

Holding out a book of muggle fairytales, tears started to falls down her full cheeks. " 'And they lived happily ever after.'"

"Are you feeling alright, Soph?"

"He told me he loved me Remus. You know that? That he wouldn't hurt me, ever. And we'd live Happily Ever After," she sobbed. "Liar," she chuckled.

To be honest, she seemed to be insane. Bouncing back and forth between happy and sad.

"And then one night he got a little too drunk," she whispered, "and I did something to upset him. That's how this happened you know." Sophia absently traced her scar.

Remus dared to touched her and she collapsed into him and he held her tight.

Then Remus woke up with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat and bolted upright. He didn't know what had just happened in his dream, but it felt like a lot more than just a dream.

Sophia was laying in a pile of leaves, she wasn't moving, but it felt like her skin was crawling. It obvious had just finished raining because there was the sticky feeling of humidity in the air. Slowly, she got up and tried to figure out where she was.

Her feet were bare and she was wearing just her thin, peach nightdress, which looked like it was Victorian. It swirled around her ankles as the breeze blew and made her hair fly around her face.

She looked up to see it was the full moon out. Lovely, she thought. Sophia always loved the stars and night sky.

Then she was pinned to the ground and hot breath was breathing on her face. A monstrous thing was on top of her, and it looked like a werewolf. She screamed, a blood curdling scream. It bit her, and if possible, the scream became even more inhuman.

"Sophia! Wake up! Please, Sophia!" Lily shook her desperately. "Sophia!"

Sophia gasped and bolted upright. The entire bed was soaked and she noticed her hands were clenching the sheets tightly. She thrust about, trying to fight off some invisible force before Lily took her face in her hands.

"Look at me. There's nothing there."

"Should I get the boys?" Bethan asked from where she was leaning against the bedpost.

"Tell them to meet us in the Headmasters office. I have a strange feeling that what just happened was more than a nightmare." Lily told her, eyes dancing.

"Are you sure, Lily?" Bethen whispered.

"Lily, I'm not sure if I can walk," Sophia looked terrified. Lily helped her out of bed, and she leant most of her weight on the red head.

Alice grabbed Sophia's other arm as they made their way down the corridors. They weren't going to get into any trouble considering Lily was Head Girl and even if she wasn't no one would dare mess with fiery girl in this situation.

Right before they reached the Headmasters office Sophia said in a scratchy voice, "Loosen your grip Lily, I might need that hand. Remind me not to be in the room with you when you give birth."

A gentle smile formed on Lily's lips as she said the password. "You sure your not related to James?"

"Professor!" Dumbledore was waiting for them, creepily enough and he ushered the young girl into a chair.

"Tell me what happened," he ordered, though he was gentle.

"It was a dream, sir. I really ought not be here," she tried to leave but he pushed her back down.

"Miss St. Laurent."

Sighing, she tried to relax. Before she could open her mouth James, Sirius and Remus were in the room, Professor Slughorn not far behind. Bethan shut the door behind them all. It was hard to tell who looked worse, since all three of the young boys were pretty ragged. James came and took her hand and kissed her forehead as Slughorn gave her a potion.

"Not trying to poison me, are you Professor?" When no one laughed she surrendered. "I was on the grounds. It was humid and I woke up in a pile of leaves. It was the full moon. I was walking around, trying to find my way back to the castle, and next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground and-and I saw-" she hesitated.

"What did you see, Miss St. Laurent?" Dumbledore asked.

Her eyes were drawn to Remus' but his eyes were searching her face.

"A werewolf."

Author's Note: So? Can you tell if Sophia knows about Remmy's 'Furry Little Problem'? Until next time my lovelies!


	6. What You Do To Me

The next morning at breakfast was painfully quiet. Remus wasn't there but Sirius and James were refusing to talk about last night. Sophia's eyes were rimmed red, and despite the voices surrounding the group, all she could hear was the sounds of forks scraping plates. This became quite aggravating.

"Will you just come off it already?" she yelled-whispered.

More silence.

"Just say it already! Something's wrong and we all know it. Stop keeping me in the dark and just tell me!" When there was no reply except a glance shared by James and Sirius she threw her fork down and stormed away.

Lily, having seen her friend leave the Marauders distraught decided to follow her.

"Sophia! Wait up!" Lily chased after her and Sophia waited for her on the first landing.

"Lily, whatever you're going to say-"

"I think you should talk to Remus." Lily said it awfully quickly and was awfully blunt.

Sophia was a bit taken aback and winced, but a confused expression soon masked her face. "Why?"

"Whatever last night was about, Remus didn't look good either. I mean, Remus gets sick a lot so he can look very ill, but he looked worse than any other time I've seen him." Lily took Sophia's arm. "I'm worried about you, both of you."

Sophia had never had a girl to talk to before because it had always been just James and her. Now that she did, she didn't know what she'd do without Lily. Throwing her arms around her and giving her friend and big kiss on the cheek she started to run off, before running back.

"Do you know where he is?"

"My guess is in the dorm," Lily smiled at the retreating figure before calling after her, "Go get him tiger!"

There was a gentle knock on the door before a muffled 'come in' and the large wooden door swung open to reveal Sophia St. Laurent. Remus, who had been expecting a Marauder, was shirtless and at the sight of the girl hastily managed to put a shirt on. Backwards.

Sophia smirked before sitting down on James' bed. She was wearing a skirt, as she so often did, so she sat on her knees, her eyes were eager, and she looked a bit like a puppy.

"Remus."

"Sophia."

Silence.

"What the hell happened last night?" Remus whispered.

Sophia, never hearing Remus sound so, so fragile, was a bit shocked before answering. "I don't know."

His looked horrible, to be frank. His skin appeared to be tinged grey, dark circles under his eyes. She sat there, studying him, before he stood up and walked over to her. He gently caressed her face and dared to let his fingers move down to the scar that rested on her neck. She flinched.

"I don't know what happened last night, Remus."

"Nor do I."

He bent his head down and kissed her softly, just a simple brush of the lips, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"You have know idea what you do to me."

Author's Note: So please send thoughts and prayers to London. It's so painful to see the city I love so dearly like that.

Disclaimer: I do not claim Harry Potter (these things irk me, can I just stop it altogether?)


	7. Never Stop Fighting

They stood like that a little longer before Sophia moved to stand up.

"Maybe we should skip classes today?" she offered.

"You really think that's wise?" he smiled.

"James will take notes, surely, for me and I'll share with you," she grinned up at him, bravely wrapping her arms around his neck. "Some fresh air might be good for us both."

"Go down to the Common Room, I need to change and I'll be down then."

She left then, allowing him to think. _My God, she's going to be the death of me. You know this isn't rational, Lupin. Sophia is a perfectly nice girl, and you're going to ruin her._

Of course, Remus Lupin could be selfish every once and a while. He changed, running a hand through his hair as James so often did, and went down the stairs.

Sophia was staring intently into the flames.

"You alright?" he asked gently, she jumped.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, "Perfect."

"Walk on the Grounds?" he suggests. She nods and he takes her hand and it feels natural, like it should. Sophia doesn't want to rush into anything, but this little bit of physical contact makes her feel secure. He makes her feel secure.

It was starting to cool in late September, the air crisp and clean. Sophia loved the countryside, and she breathed in deeply.

"I begged my parents to move here sooner," she states, looking over to the black lake. A cloud has covered the sun, so it gets chilly.

"You really love it here, don't you?" Remus smiles down at her.

"Yes. Paris, it's beautiful, but nothing beats it here. This has always felt so much more like home than France," she sighs and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Well it's the people that make the place."

He feels her smile into his shoulder. They continue to look upon the grounds.

XXXX

When the duo met up with the other Marauders at lunch the response to their absence was bizarre.

"Where were you guys today?" James asked, uncharacteristically stern.

"James, you'd think we'd run off and become gypsies by you expression," Sophia knitted her brows, but smiled good naturedly.

"I don't suppose you bothered reading the Daily Prophet that just came?" Sirius asked, same face as James.

"You two are starting to scare me," Sophia trailed off, refusing to sit down.

"Sophia!" Lily darted to her, the two other girls behind her, and the red head wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Again, remind me not to be there when you give birth," Sophia chuckled, but everyone was stone faced.

"Sophia, something's happened-" Bethan starts, placing a hand on Sophia's shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. The group of girls took their seats with the Marauders.

"Today I'm saddened to announce that there was an attack by Death Eaters, in the north of England. It's a terrible tragedy that many were effected by this senseless violence here in this school and those whose family and friends have perished have been contacted. Please grant them your condolences during this time of need."

"North of England," Sophia muttered under her breath, and Lily wrapped an arm around her. Sophia's eyes slid up to James'.

"Soph-"

"Give me the paper, James," she whispered dangerously.

"Sophia I'm so-"

"Give me the paper!" she snapped.

Reluctantly James slid the Prophet over the table to her. She ran her finger down the list of those who died and last she saw the two names that frightened her.

_Adelaide St. Laurent_

_Antony St. Laurent_

Hands trembling she stood form the table and ran from the room. Lily, Bethan and Alice walked out after her and James put his face in his hands.

"For so long, I've been trying to protect Sophia, but I don't know how anymore," James' voice was muffled.

"You're doing the best you can, mate," Sirius said sadly.

"I should go talk to her," James started to move from the table but Sirius held him down firmly.

"The girls got it. She'll be fine."

XXX

Sophia was bent over the sink, gasping for breath, choking on her tears.

"Sophia?" Lily knocked on the door to the lavatory.

"I'm fine," she wiped the tears away desperately.

"No you're not, sweetheart, look at you," Bethan came and hugged her. Bethan always gave the best hugs.

"I'd rather not thanks." It was a lame attempt at a joke, but it was well needed.

Sophia turned numbly to the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. It was quiet, almost a dead silence but it doesn't seem like the appropriate time to use that phrase.

"It's getting worse out there." The voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse and in so much pain.

"There really isn't anything we can do about it," Alice said softly. "We are still in school after all."

Sophia sniffled and turned to her. "No. You're wrong. There is something I can do, I can not give the satisfaction he's looking for. I'm not going to let this effect me. I'm not going to stop fighting. Never."


	8. Together

Sophia didn't go to classes after lunch, though that was understandable, however she was asked to come down to the Headmasters office.

"How are you?" Professor Dumbledore asked, leaning across his desk.

"As well as can be expected," Sophia nodded, trying to relax in her chair.

"Do you know who you'll be staying with now?"

"Naturally I assumed the Potters'," she whispered.

"Naturally," Dumbledore chuckled. "You are being unnaturally strong, for being in your position."

"I'm not weak."

"No, no, most certainly not. In fact, I think you are anything but," Dumbledore peered over at her, studying her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Professor, about what happened last night, what exactly happened? I mean, it was almost as if it were a vision, it was so real and vivid, yet there seemed to be an absence of time. The full moon isn't until tomorrow, but, that's silly of me. There aren't any werewolves at Hogwarts, is there?" she sounded concerned.

"I'm afraid that isn't my secret to tell, Miss St. Laurent. On the matter of what happened, I think you'd find that is a question better answered by Mr. Lupin."

Then he ushered her out.

" 'Isn't my secret to tell, better answered by Mr. Lupin'," she grumbled and made her way down. "Mr. Lupin doesn't know anything either!"

In the Common Room later that night, Remus and Sophia sat together, talking quietly. Sirius and James were still out, nearly breaking curfew, and Peter had already retired for the night.

"Dumbledore doesn't know what happened?" Remus asked gently, as not to provoke her.

"Oh, he knows, he just won't tell me. He told me to ask you," she sighed and leaned back.

Silence.

Then Sophia jumped up. "I think I get it now," she beamed.

"Come again?" Remus coughed, confused.

"Empathy."

"Empathy? Are you sure your feeling well?" Remus asked, placing a hand on her forehead and motioning for Lily to come over.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Oh, where are James and Sirius. Remus, will you go look for them please? We all need to be together for this."

Remus sighed but before he left James and Sirius came in laughing. Sophia grabbed their hands and drug them up to the boys' dorm. Lily and Remus followed them, exchanging glances.

Sophia made everyone sit, and wake Peter, before talking.

"James, do you remember, when I was eight or so, and I you dared me to climb that tree on your parents property?" He nodded. "I told you I couldn't do it, but when you went back inside I tried anyway. But I got about three feet up and fell and managed to break my arm in the process?"

"Sophia, what's this got to do with anything?"

"Do you remember, you got your mum and said that you thought something was wrong with me? Then you both found me, in a lot of pain. There was no explanation as to why you knew I was hurt, you just did.

"And after I was kidnapped when I was seven your mother wouldn't let you see me, but you knew I had been cut severely despite that? There was no way you could have known that, but you did."

"Empathy link," Lily breathed.

"What's an empathy link?" Sirius asked.

Lily answered. "It's when two people, for no apparent reason, or perhaps there is a reason, are connected. They have sort of a surreal sense of reality, where they can feel, see, hear, taste, smell things that the other person is. It can be shown through phantoms, illusions, mirages, or-"

"Dreams," Sophia finished.

"Which is when you dreamt about the werewolf, it seemed so vivid. Because it was really a vision of sorts?" James questioned, on the edge of his seat, eyeing Remus wearily.

No one spoke. A strong tension hung in the air, and Sophia eventually understood.

"So, tell me Remus, tomorrow is the full moon. What was your excuse going to be as to why you weren't in class?"

Remus' mouth was agape.

"Come on, do you really think I'm that stupid? The second Dumbledore told me to talk to you, and Lily mentioned you get sick a lot, it wasn't that hard. I'm not angry, honest." She sat down next to him and laced their fingers and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sirius, James and Peter looked confused, while Lily just beamed.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Lily squealed.

"Huh?" James furrowed his brows.

"They're together, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes and threw her arms around her friends.

Sophia chuckled and returned the hug, and looked a Remus.

"Yeah, together."


	9. Atonement

The full moon came and went and no dramatics happened between Sophia and Remus. It was easy to pretend that Remus was ill, because he was, and it was nice when they let her see him.

The Hospital Wing was a place that Sophia automatically decided that she wasn't fond of. It smelled of, well, hospital stench. Cleaning spells and potions clogged her nose, but she was here for Remus, that's all that mattered.

"Hullo," he smiled groggily.

"You're up on pain potions aren't you?" Sophia laughed.

"Yep. They don't usually let me, but it was awfully painful this time…."

"I'm sorry, darling." She didn't notice the term of endearment, since she used them with everyone, but this one meant something more.

"Darling?" He beamed.

"Sorry," Sophia's blush was unmistakable.

"No, I like it. I love it, rather. Almost as much as I love you," his eyes darted across her face, reading her. They shared a look, before breaking out into fits of laughter.

"Okay, you're seriously doped up. I'm going to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she kissed him and left.

She searched sanction after classes and before dinner in the library. Being surrounded by books reminded her of Remus, and like many things involving him, soothed her.

"Sophia St. Laurent."

Her head whipped around, like Remus said not many people came to the library unless necessary, but there stood a Slytherin boy.

By the name of Severus Snape.

"Can I help you?" From what the Marauders and Lily had said about the boy, she wasn't sure whether to be scared of peeved.

"May I sit?"

Sophia wasn't one to be rude, her upbringing had been proper and strict, so her reply? "I don't see why not."

Silence.

"Your dating Lupin?"

A glare was his answer along with a hushed, "I don't see why that's your business."

More silence. Dammit, this was awkward.

"Listen, I need your help."

"Why exactly should I help you?" she scoffed.

Silence….

"You don't have a reason to. What about blind faith?"

A cruel laugh escaped from Sophia's lips. "See this scar mister? That's what you get for going on your faith." She pointed to the pink, puckering line.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. There was something about the way he said it, how he shamefully looked down at his book, that made Sophia understand he was, shockingly, genuine.

"What do you want?"

"To reconcile with Lily."

"What you did is unforgivable. Lily's told me, it was a rotten thing to do, you understand that? She was your friend, and she trusted you-"

"I know."

"Just because she's starting to get interested in James-which I won't let you ruin, by the way-doesn't give you any right to try and win her back."

"I'm sorry, sincerely sorry."

"Why come to me, of all people?" Sophia's throat was constricting and she was trying not to cry.

"I see the way she is with you, she's so open with you. You seem like the kind of person who is willing to help a man get penance."

Sophia really wanted to say 'penance my ass' but refrained. She started to get up, wondering if this was all just an act and going to go tell James, and when she shouldered her bag he called out to her.

"I'm a half-blood."

She froze. Why was he telling her his blood status, of all things?

"I realize how terrible it was, and I was angry at her because I could tell she was starting to like James. I was bitter, and regret it. I can't loose her."

Licking her lips Sophia turned. "You're-you're looking for atonement?"

He nodded, lowering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that's not something I can help you get. That's between you and Lily, and whether you get atonement revolves around whether Lily has it in her heart to forgive you. And whether or not you have enough courage to tell her everything you just told me."

It was then, as she walked out of the library and back to the Gryffindor common room, that she realized she may have a soft spot for Severus Snape.

Then again she had a soft spot of chocolate, too.

Author's Note: I really wanted to have Sophia connect with Severus (hate me if you will) I find something about Severus rather endearing, and the duo's relationship will play part in this story.


	10. Speechless

At dinner, with Remus not being present and just wanting some girl talk, Sophia sat with Lily. Something appeared to be bothering the red head as she stabbed her roast beef, eventually she sighed, resting her utensils, and looked at the Slytherin table.

"Do you regret it?" When Sophia spoke all eyes were on her.

"I don't know." It was a reply often heard as an excuse, but with Lily it was honest.

"What he did Lily, wasn't right. You're better than him, you know that," Bethan smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Lily looked at her friends, then cast a glance over at the Marauders, and Remus was now approaching, sitting with his friends. Sophia didn't mind that they didn't sit together as most girls would, but she could tell that it wasn't Remus' entrance that had drawn her eyes over to the boys.

Sophia beamed, actually, that word is an understatement, but smiled more that she ever had in her life. It was obvious Lily was thinking about James, and the other girls soon caught on.

"Just ask him, Lils," Sophia leaned over the table. "Ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend."

It was almost fifteen minutes before Lily moved. There were only two others between the girls and the Marauders and Lily called over.

"James?"

James, you could tell, was groaning inwardly, thinking he had done something to get himself in trouble. He looked over though, charismatically.

"Yes, Lily?" After being Heads of Gryffindor they were now on a first name basis, though in the future. after they were married they still found pleasure in calling each other 'Potter' and 'Evans'.

Sophia sent a sly glance Remus' way, a look he would get to know far to well.

"I was wondering, James, if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" It was like a dam breaking, her words flooding out of her more.

Almost the entire Great Hall fell silent. The inevitable had just happened, Lily Evans was asking out the infamous James Potter.

"Come again? Did the world just turn topsy?" Sirius howled.

Sophia winked at Remus, he winked back.

"I think you've made him speechless, Lils," Remus chuckled under his breath.

"I don't think he knows what to say," Peter commented.

"Say yes, you dolt. This may be a one in a life time chance, Potter," Lily growled. Even in love, she never changed.

"Y-Yes. Padfoot, am I dreaming?"

"No, your awake, but I'll pinch you anyway!" Sirius pinched him and in all the laughter and applause, Remus and Sophia snuck away.

"That went well," Remus took her hand as they started up to the Common Room.

"Exceedingly so, brilliant aren't I?"

Remus looked upon her with admiration, and from then on, through all the fights and tears, he always would. "Enjoy playing matchmaker much?"

"Now all we need is to get Bethan and Sirius together," she put on her quizzical face and started to think.

"What about someone for Alice?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I think Frank Longbottom's after her, she'll say yes of course. They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?"

Remus looked around them and pulled her off to a side corridor and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, loving the randomness of it all.

"What was that for?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he tighten his grip on her waist.

"You know who I think makes a cute couple?" he nuzzled the crook of her neck, a foreign feeling to Sophia, and she giggled quietly.

"Who?" Of course, she already knew who, but she enjoyed playing his silly little game.

"Us."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him along the corridor. Remus did wrap an arm around her, feeling confident and better in her presence. Sophia continued musing over ways to get Sirius and Bethan to fall in love. Though she would never admit it, Sophia was a hopeless romantic, and wanted everyone to be able to experience the feeling of love, though she'd never experienced it herself.

Well, until she met Remus John Lupin.


	11. Sleep

In the dorm, Lily was reading a romance novel on her bed, lying on her stomach.

"You're not going to go all James Potter fan-girl are you?" Bethan asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Lily shot her a glare. "No."

"What do you mean fan-girl?" Sophia asked, finding the concept rather odd.

"Please, a bunch of girls are always drooling over Potter, now that he's got Lily, they'd be awfully disappointed," Bethan collapsed backwards onto her bed.

"Or violent," Sophia squinted in her confused manner. "Lily, they wouldn't be violent with you, would they?" Sophia was concerned, she didn't really know many people at Hogwarts and had yet to see a fan girl of James'.

"I don't think so," Lily said slowly, closing her book.

Sophia grabbed her brush, and starting brushing through her hair. It was something she spent far too much time on, but strangely enjoyed. "Silly, isn't it. What people do for love."

"Isn't that what love is all about, doing things for the ones you love?" Alice called from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.

"I don't know. When I was kidnapped, the man who kidnapped be convinced me he loved me and that we would be a family, and I would be his daughter. I guess I've never thought highly of love, plus my parents relationship-"

Lily shuddered at the mention of her kidnapping, the whole ordeal was sick and perverted in mind (which is was), but the girls had yet to hear almost anything about Sophia's parents.

"Sophia, will you tell us? It's alright if you don't want to, if it's too soon." Lily went over and sat with her friend, crossing her legs.

"My parents relationship was on again off again, it's like they were in school, can't live with you, can't live without you. Married and divorced seven times in their life, no doubt they're still arguing wherever they are now. That's why I ran away. Needless to say, they didn't secure my faith in romance or love."

"What about Remus?" Alice asked.

"He's mad about her," Lily beamed.

"Remus is, the first person I've ever had feelings for. The first person outside of James and my family to tell about my kidnapping. The first person that makes me feel secure, in an un-brotherly way. The first person that I've ever-"

"Loved," Lily finished softly. "You meet and fall madly in love, it is like a romance novel!"

Sophia put her finger to her lips and giggled. "Maybe so, not that I'd ever tell him that."

"Of course, keep your pride. We're in a war here! It's an excuse to do something stupid, live a little. Elope, run away together!" Bethan exclaimed.

"That's why I can't risk getting attached, don't you see? We are in war, my parents just died in it! If I love him and I loose him? I couldn't live without myself," she settled into bed. "I don't want to loose him."

As Lily turned out the light in between their beds, she whispered to her, "If you refuse to love, you stop fighting, you let him win."

After lying awake in bed for an hour or two Sophia got out of bed, slipped into jeans and a jumper, slipped into shoes, and padded downstairs into the Common Room.

She hesitated at the bottom of the boys staircase, biting her lip. Tiptoeing up to the Marauders dorm she opened the door. She knew for a fact James and Sirius were heavy sleepers, but wasn't sure about the other two.

The curtains were drawn to Remus' bed, and she pulled them back without a sound. Before she sat gently on the edge of his bed she took a moment to look at his sleeping form. God, he was beautiful.

She placed his hand over his mouth and he jumped, struggled for a moment, until she came into focus and he relaxed. Placing a finger to he lips she bent down to his ear.

"Come with me."

He nodded, and she turned away to let him change into a plaid flannel shirt under a grey shirt and jeans.

"Accio Cloak," Sophia breathed and grabbed James' Invisibility Cloak.

When they snuck down the stairs he asked her, "How'd you know about the cloak?"

"I just do."

He didn't press her on the matter but took his her hand and gave it a squeeze. They got under the cloak and enter the hall.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"Star-gazing."

"You're mad!" He kissed the side of her face anyway.

They managed to make it out without a hitch, and they spread out underneath the stars.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

Remus was looking at her. "Yeah," he agreed.

She looked at him and burst out laughing. "You are so corny!" She draped an arm over his chest and buried her head into the crook of his neck, kissing in gently.

He laced their fingers and craned his neck to look at her. It's a simple scene, like one out of a chick flick, but to him it couldn't be more perfect.

After tossing and turning all night, now that she was in Remus' arms, she could finally sleep.


	12. Eager

Sophia could feel the warm sun on her face and for a moment she thought she might be having an empathy with Remus, but she felt something heavy on her stomach. She opened her eyes, brushing the hair from her face, and saw she was outside.

Panicking, she thrashed about until someone grabbed her which made her struggle more.

"Sophia, it's ok. You're ok," Remus soothed.

She looked up at him, then with her quizzical look she asked, "Is this real?"

Remus smiled down at her. "Yes, this is real."

"We slept outside?" She laughed and he laughed along with her.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Remus kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, especially since I stole James' cloak," she buried her face in her hands, shaking with laughter. "He'll murder me."

"How did you know about the cloak, anyway?" Remus asked, wondering if she knew about the map, too.

"James told me about it when he got it. Said we're family, we tell each other everything." This didn't answer his question about the map, but he let it go.

"Think we should head back in?" He asked, offer her a hand to get up.

Once she was up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "They won't miss us for just another minute," and she kissed him.

They snuck back into the castle, changed into their uniforms, and headed to breakfast. Luckily, they had woken up on time and weren't late for anything. Sophia really didn't want to go to classes, she would rather lounge with Remus, but tomorrow was Hogsmeade and they would have the entire day together.

Since Lily asked James out, Remus and Sophia were together, they two groups merged together and became accustom to sitting with one another. Sophia was sandwiched between Remus and Lily, but when they sat down, they were all staring at the pair.

"So, you want to tell us where you two were?" James raised an eyebrow, he was playing the father role now.

"We-uh-um-well it's funny you ask that-" Sophia stammered.

Lily intervened. "Isn't it obvious, James? They snuck out early so they could have a little alone time. It isn't a crime."

James didn't seem convinced, but when he turned to talk to Sirius, Sophia mouthed her thanks.

Lily leaned over and whispered, "As long as you tell me what _actually_ happened."

Sophia bit into her toast and replied with her usual gleaming eyes.

"So, are we all excited for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Bethan asked.

"Yes," Remus replied, looking at Sophia. Sophia and Remus had decided that they weren't going to go on a 'date' because the concept made her uncomfortable. She would much rather prefer walking around aimlessly. Lily, however, was blushing at the thought of her date with James.

"I'm not," Bethan grumbled.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Because knowing me that stupid fourth year will be stalking me and last time he got pretty aggressive," Bethan stabbed her eggs rather violently.

While Lily joked, "Bethan, he three years younger and a head shorter than you." Sophia found an opportunity to get Sirius to ask Bethan out. So, in true St. Laurent fashion, she kicked Sirius hard under than table.

But got Peter instead.

Peter jumped a foot in the air, and Sophia became horridly bashful and hid her face in her hands while the others laughed. "I'm sorry Peter, that was an accident."

In potions class Sirius just so happened to forget his book as did his partner. James had his book, so Sophia leant him her's. Not before scribbling a note on a spare piece of parchment.

_Ask Bethan out, you idiot. Tell her you can keep her company so that stalker doesn't annoy her. _

She handed him the book with a flourish and when he looked at her as if to say 'Really?' she rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Sirius, he was hopelessly oblivious sometimes.

In the Common Room that night after dinner Remus and James were playing chess, Sophia drawing, and Alice braiding Lily's hair. All was peaceful and Sophia hoped that this is how life would be forever, her friends gathered around a fire, enjoying one another's company.

Everything was, _perfect_.

Until Sirius Black ran into the Common Room as energetic as a puppy (no pun intended) and pulled Sophia up off the couch and danced with her.

"You were right! She said she'd go to Hogsmeade with me! You are brilliant, Soph!"

Most of the people at Hogwarts were used to Sirius' antics so they didn't bother to pay too much attention.

"Padfoot, calm yourself before she walks in here," James laughed but smacked him on the back encouragingly.

Sophia sat and continued drawing Lily, and soon Bethan settled herself on the couch next to her.

"Frank asked me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Alice whispered, casting a sly glance in his direction.

Well, that was one thing of Sophia's 'To Do' list and she smiled, happy for her friend. She looked down at her drawing and smiled, Lily looked like perfection. Sophia was quite the artist, she started when she was a young girl and only progressed.

Soon the game of chess ended and Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him and kissed him before continuing to draw the background.

Hours passed and the amount of people in the room dwindled,


	13. Monster

Sophia woke up the next day like a child on Christmas morning. Beaming she scurried around her room, slipping into a navy day dress with white piping and white stockings, running a comb through her hair and putting on make up. She then noticed that no one else was awake (and that Alice snores in her sleep).

Checking her clock she noticed it was seven, so Lily wouldn't be getting up for another hour at least and Bethan and Alice not until after nine. Hands on hips she tapped her foot thinking of what she could do. She could go down to breakfast, but wasn't particularly hungry. There was the library, but it was so quiet there.

Grabbing her sketch book she decided to draw the Great Hall. It was a bit of a journey from the Gryffindor Tower to the first floor, but she took it as a leisurely stroll. There seemed to be an extra bounce in her step, and she started to whistle a familiar tune.

She settled on the steps outside the Grand Entrance, just at the right angle where she could capture the positioning of the long table and high ceilings, without actually going inside.

Minutes passed and graphite started to cover her fingers when she heard a voice call out, "What are you doing?"

At first, she assumed it was Remus or one of the boys, but that wasn't their voice. Her head snapped up, reaching for her wand, when she saw Severus Snape towering over her.

"Drawing, obviously." She expected a sarcastic comment or for him to move along, but he looked around them then sat down next to her.

"Can I see?" He asked, knowing he wasn't going away, she handed him the book.

He flipped through from the beginning. Drawings of Snuffles, the Potter kitchen, the scenery from James' bedroom window, Remus laying underneath a tree, then the picture of Lily.

He paused and pursed his lips together. He looked at Sophia, who was studying him, and he spoke in an unusually soft voice, "Can I have this?"

Sophia nodded, taking the books from him and signing the piece and ripping it out. Severus nodded, stood up, brushed himself off, and walked away. As he entered the Great Hall, Sophia whispered, "See you."

Abandoning the Great Hall picture she started a new one. Of Severus Snape.

Eventually Sophia could no longer argue with her stomach that she was starving so she made her way towards the Gryffindor table. Almost as soon as she bit into her toast she was joined by the Marauders. Few minutes later Bethan and Lily found their place at the table as well.

"So just to be clear, since we're all breaking off into pairs, if we run into each other, should we just ignore it or say hello?" Sophia asked.

Bethan shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. We each do our own thing and if we so happen to see each other we either let it be or say hello. Just no tag alongs."

"Sounds good to me," Lily shrugged. Then, cocking her head to the side, she addresses Sophia. "Say, Soph, what did you do with that picture of me?"

Sophia bit her lip and mulled over an answer. "I got rid of it. It wasn't my best work." It absolutely wasn't a lie. She had gotten rid of it and it wasn't her _best_ work.

"Pity. I rather liked it." Lily chewed some sausage.

"I'll make you another one," Sophia promised.

After breakfast they split up and headed to Hogsmeade with their distinct partners. Sophia held Remus' hand as they strolled around and talked. They walked to the far end of the village and stood in front of the Shrieking Shack. She started biting her lip, and scanned his face.

"Your antsy," he commented.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"You bite your lip when your unsure of something. It's a tell," he told her, wrapping an arm around her. He felt her face press into his chest, stealing some of his warmth, not that he minded sharing.

"It's hard for me, to think of you going through that," she whispered.

He flinched. Despite their empathy they never really discussed his lycanthropy. It just never came up, but as he held Sophia, his sweet delicate Sophia, it came to him. He was a monster.

He started to pull away from her, and she looked up at him, concerned that something was wrong. Her crystal blue orbs peered up at him, they held an innocence in them that broke his heart. Like a newborn viewing the world for the first time.

"Remus?"

"What we're doing is wrong," he stated, blanching.

"Remus? What are you going on about?" she questioned, smiling confused.

"Don't you get it, this will never last. I feel like I'm stringing you along. If we're together, you could get hurt, you'd be a reject to society, poor, that's not a life you deserve Sophia." He stepped away from her.

Sophia crossed her arms defiantly, something she would become known for. "What do you want me to say Remus? 'That doesn't matter to me'? Well, it does. But my parents are dead, which means I've got a fresh start. Reject or not, no one knows me in England. As for getting hurt, I've gotten hurt enough on my own accord, thanks, and I can very well take care of myself. Poor? I haven't exactly been rich, have I? I'm not actually a Potter, mind you." She looked up at him. "You think you're a monster."

He refused to look at her, but nodded.

She laughed. "You want me to say I disagree? That's what you want deep down, for me to disagree, for me to tell you to shut up and kiss the hell out of you. Here's a little tip for you, you are a monster. Not because you're a werewolf, but because of how you're acting right now."

And with that she stormed off, in a huff.

Author's Note: Uh oh, Remmy in trouble! Reviews are love, support is the best thing in the world!


	14. Mine

It had been four weeks since Sophia had ran off on Remus. She had headed towards the castle and had hidden up in the dormitory for the remainder of the day. Despite Lily's attempts to coax Sophia out from underneath the covers she refused for the next two days.

Once she appeared again she avoided Remus completely, eating away from the others, occasionally joined loyally by Lily or Bethan or Alice. James tried to talk to her, but had more tact then to mention Remus. Remus tried to corner her, but she was faster and managed to escape every time she saw him coming around a corner.

So they played this game of cat and mouse for four weeks and now it was near the end of October, and it had been announced that there would be not only a Halloween feast, but a ball as well. This was a rare occurrence, for balls were not generally held at Hogwarts, but for an unknown reason Professor Dumbledore wanted to hold one and who was Sophia to argue?

A silver dress hung on the mirror mocking her. The girls had recently gotten their dresses from a shop in Hogsmeade and everyone had a date but her. Sophia refused to let that fact get to her, refused to surrender her happiness because she didn't have a date. She would dance with Sirius and James and maybe even Peter if she felt like it. She had the run of the floor and nothing was going to stop her.

The shiny material had draped over her body, caressing her in all the right places, showing just enough skin. Her hair twisted up away from her face, scar visible but not minding now, and red full lips slowly turning up into a smile.

Lily came out of the bedroom sticking in her earrings. Her emerald velvet dress looked stunning on her, with its gold trim. Lily was able to pull of the green without clashing, an admirable feat. But it was the excitement in her eyes of knowing she was going with James that was her best accessory.

Bethan's sapphire dress contrasted against her milky skin, her blonde hair fell straight down her back in a perfect curtain and a dusting of gold glitter covered her chest and arms making her look like some sort of unearthly creature.

And Alice's dress was made of sheer layers the same color as the blush that she held in her cheeks. It swirled around her and her dark hair was mused stylishly.

Sophia turned in the mirror, sashaying her skirt around. Lily came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You look beautiful Soph," she smiled and patted her cheek.

"I think I'll just head down a while, if that's alright." Sophia went down the stairs and saw James and Sirius sitting on the couches, looking rather anxious. They stood when they saw Sophia, very polite of them, and smiled at her almost half heartedly.

James held out his hand and twirled her. "Very beautiful," he commented, kissing her cheek.

"Like a princess," Sirius added, kissing her as well.

It was right then that she realized how much she'd missed talking to them these past weeks, and she hugged both of them tightly. "I'm sorry, guys. I've been stupid, I shouldn't have been avoiding you as well because I had a fight with Remus."

James nodded, squeezing her arm. "We understand Soph."

"I'm going to go down a while," she said almost sadly, then shook herself, then beamed. "Promise me a dance?"

"Always," they replied.

Humming to herself Sophia made her way down to the Great Hall. The Sinatra songs that she had heard so often as a child played in her head now, and she danced as she traveled down the corridor. A smile played at her lips, the ball hadn't even started yet and she was already enjoying herself.

When people started to fill the Great Hall everyone starting dancing. Tables were set on the outer edges where people could sit and sip their drinks. Lily, after spending a lot of time with James, set out to find Sophia. She was back in a corner, people watching.

"What are you doing?" Lily smiled.

"Watching," Sophia smirked.

"Come sit with us," Lily tugged her hand and pulled her across the room to their table.

When she caught sight of Remus, Sophia's heart skipped a beat. He looked perfect, simply perfect. He was slouching in his chair, looking a mixture between bored and bemused. Sirius was whispering something in Bethan's ear that made her giggle. The two had gotten very close since their Hogsmeade date. Lily and James were watching as Sophia sat down in the only empty chair left, the one next to Remus.

Remus watched her with longing eyes, scanning every inch of her. He noticed that she seemed much more frail then when they had last touch and as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear he craved to feel his hands upon her skin again. She was driving him crazy, and she didn't even know it.

There was an awkward silence for a while, everyone lost in their own trail of thought. The air around them was suffocating Sophia, and she felt as if the room was becoming smaller with each passing second.

She stood up abruptly, her chair skidding back. "Excuse me," she gasped, and ran from the Hall.

When she reached the wall she braced her hands against it, trying to keep herself from collapsing. Her breaths were rickety and panicked.

"Sophia?" A soft voice called to her. She turned to see Remus standing there, hands in pockets, looking awkward. Sophia wanted to cry, seeing him. Seeing her sweet, adorable, awkward, bookish, and a little intolerable Remus. But she wasn't sure she could call him 'hers' anymore.

"Are you alright?" He looked as if he wanted to touch her, place a reassuring hand on her arm, but was too afraid she would recoil if he did so.

She nodded meekly, hoping that would be the end of it and he would leave her to her misery.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. I'm so incredibly sorry," he whispered, taking a step towards her. "You should be able to make your own decisions, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and protect you any less."

Sophia sighed, but an unmistakable grin was starting to form. "I just wish you would let me prove to you that you're not as bad as you think. I'm sorry for calling you a monster, I was upset and angry with-"

He hushed her by kissing her firmly on the mouth. "Do you remember, what I said to you, that day in the hospital wing?" His forehead was pressed against hers, and they were breathing each other's air.

"Remus, you were on pain potions."

"That doesn't change the fact that what I said was true. I do love you, Sophia. You have no idea how much, and I have no doubt that you'll be my downfall one day. But until that day I want to spend as much time with you as I can." He kissed her. "Merlin, I love you."

The corners of Sophia's mouth were turning up again. "I love you, too." A pause. "Does this mean you're mine again?"

"Sophia, there wasn't a time through this that I ever stopped being yours."

Author's Note: I am so incredibly proud of this chapter, this may be my favorite chapter out of them all. It's mum and daddy's anniversary today as well, so yay for love! Reviews are the best thing since Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans…just remember that.


	15. Christmas

When Remus and Sophia walked back to the table hand in hand they were greeted with clapping.

"About time!" Sirius smirked.

"Took you two long enough," Lily laughed.

Sophia blushed furiously and sat down. "You all are just mean to me!" She crossed her arms, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry, love, but you chose your friends," Bethan poked her.

"Not true! You lot nearly ambushed me with friendship!"

"Oh, well, that's actually true. But what would you do without us?" Lily beamed.

"Most likely go mad from spending too much time with the Marauders," Sophia confessed.

After a night full of dancing and conversation, the group retired to the Common Room. It was refreshing to see Remus and Sophia sit together on one of the couches, with Sophia's head on Remus' shoulder as the group chatted about silly things. Remus ran his fingers lazily over Sophia's arm, and she kissed his jaw. It was another perfect moment.

When Sophia could no longer hide her yawns, everyone agreed that it was time to turn in. When the other went upstairs, Remus and Sophia were the only ones left in the Common Room. Remus pressed a very chaste kiss to her lips as she stood on the bottom stair. But when he pulled away she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him hard.

"That's for these past few weeks," she breathed. "Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight, love."

Sophia went to sleep that night with a smile on her face.

That night, Sophia dreamt of cigarette smoke and autumn leaves. Barefoot once more she could feel the rough ground underneath her feet, and the wind swirled her hair around her face. She wasn't cold, dressed warmly in a sweater and jeans, but yet she shivered. A little boy was huddle on the ground, injured, crying, and covered in blood, which was presumed to be his own. Though she reached out to him, she could not touch him.

In the morning, when sun peaked through the curtains of the dorm and Sophia was wide awake, listening to the quiet bustling about of her friends, she realized that the boy was a very young Remus. It made her want to question how long Remus had been a werewolf, but she thought that maybe it would be wise to ask him some other time, certainly not today when so many things were still uncertain about their relationship.

She only assumed that they would merely pick up where they left off, as they had last night. It felt so simple, so perfect. She could only hope it would stay like that.

Remus was waiting for her downstairs and when he saw her he kissed her softly and took her hand.

"It's funny, isn't it? How we can just fall back into things so easily." Sophia for a moment was afraid that she had said something wrong, but Remus gave her a soft smile.

"Maybe that's the beauty of it," he suggested. "Not matter how bad things get, we know that everything will fall into place."

"Maybe," she whispered, looking up at him.

The breakfast table was buzzing with news and when they made their way over to their usual spot James smiled widely. "Good to see you with us again, Soph."

Sophia wrinkled her face up and sat down. Though she pouted her eyes were good natured. Underneath the table she felt Remus' finger tips brush her own. A shudder gave her away.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Sophia rolled her eyes and brought her hand up from underneath the table. "Lily, during free period could you help me study for my Charms exam?"

Simple conversation was made until they all realized it was time for classes. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and in the blink of the eye they were on the train for Christmas holiday. It would be the first Christmas that Sophia would spend without the company of her family. The Potter's were her family now, and they would be welcoming her with open arms.

The group of seven was rather squished in the compartment (Alice was with Frank) but it was worth it to be together. Sirius had an arm slung around Bethan's shoulders, James and Lily were sitting across from each other, and Sophia's head was resting on Remus' shoulder. Peter sat on the floor, not wanting to be left out.

"James, please!" Lily whined.

"You might as well give in, mate, she's going to get her way in the end," Sirius pointed out.

"What's going on?" Peter questioned.

Sophia sighed exasperatedly. "Lily wants James to meet her family over holiday, but James is much too chicken to actually go."

"What if they don't like me?" he repeated for the tenth time that day.

"James, don't you Lily needs some relief from her family?" Bethan countered.

"Well, she's coming to New Years!" he exclaimed.

Lily groaned. "James, will you just please-"

"Fine! Fine! After Christmas I'll meet your family!"

Lily looked triumphant.

"I'll see you on New Years," Remus said, placing his hands on Sophia's waist, holding her close.

"I know. I'm going to miss you," she whispered, her finger gently entwining themselves in his hair.

He kissed her before Sirius called out to them. "Oi! Lovebirds! Get a move on!"

The duo rolled their eyes before reluctantly separating.

Christmas Eve the Potter's were holding the annual gala. Mrs. Potter offered to take her shopping for her dress and then to find something for New Years. Sophia had decided she wanted to go shopping in Muggle London.

"Of course, dear."

Mrs. Potter suggested that she should get a little black dress for Christmas Eve.

"No, I don't believe I would like that very much at all. It would make me sad." It wasn't a rude answer, just very curt and very plain.

"Perhaps blue. It would look nice on you," the store owner offered. "Or green would look nice with your hair."

They settled on a green velvet dress and pearls. As for New Years….

"You're seventeen dear, you can try and be a little sexy." Sophia nearly choked at Mrs. Potter's words. Then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

A short, shiny, burgundy silk number. It fitted her perfectly and as she looked in the mirror she was certain. Remus would love it.

On Christmas morning someone jumped on her bed. More like something. A large black dog was licking her face.

"Good God Padfoot! You know that if you lick me it gives me a rash!" she screeched, but hopped out of bed anyway. Dressed in her purple silk pajamas she threw on a robe and headed downstairs where James and Sirius already were.

"You think the magic of Christmas would've worn off by now," Mr. Potter mumbles to his wife. Sophia kisses both of their cheeks affectionately.

"Happy Christmas," she tells them.

"Happy Christmas, darling," Mrs. Potter hugs the girl. "Your presents are right next the boys'."

Sophia settled down on her knees.

"Open mine first!" Sirius whined, handing her a badly wrapped present. "I wrapped it myself," he stated.

"I don't doubt," she chuckled.

The wrapping paper gave away to a simple purple scarf, but it was very soft. "Thank you Sirius," she hugged him tightly.

"And don't forget about me!" James tossed her a box. "Hope they fit."

It was the pair of shoes Sophia had been wanting since November. She thanked him heartily before giving the them her gift and opening Peter's (which was an assortment of candy).

"Oh, Sophia, I nearly forgot, Remus' gift for you arrived early this morning." Mrs. Potter handed her a package.

"And you sent everyone my presents?" she questioned and Mrs. Potter nodded.

There was a quick note to open before the present.

_Sophia,_

_Happy Christmas. I think of you often and can't wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Remus._

"Aw, a love note!" James squealed and Sophia shoved him.

Her gift was a Muggle camera, something she'd been obsessing over for almost a year but never got one. "Perfect," she gasped.

"There's one more for Sophia," Mrs. Potter pointed out.

Sophia opened a velvet box to reveal a charm bracelet with the family crest.

This was the last heirloom of her family. And now it belonged to her.


	16. New Years

Sophia smiled as Mrs. Potter twisted her hair on top of her head as she sat at the vanity in her room. Sophia's own mother had never really enjoyed the mother-daughter bonding experience, so what she lacked within her own family, she found in Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter expertly applied make up to her face, but gave Sophia a quizzical look for a moment.

"Sophia, is your scar _fading_?" She questioned.

Sophia's head snapped to the mirror, and it appeared that what Mrs. Potter was saying was true. Her scar looked lighter than it did when they first moved to England. Yet, a lot of things in Sophia's appearance had changed. Her hair was longer, her eyes brighter and her cheeks always seemed to be glowing. The last two things she blamed on being in love with Remus.

There was a knock on the door and a pause and Mr. Potter poked his head in the door.

"Sophia, I think there's someone here you might want to see." He winked at his wife and that's when she knew that it could only be one person.

Remus.

She ran from the room and ran into the landing, looking down on the foyer and there he was, standing at the bottom of the steps. Dashing down the stairs she leaped into his arms and he twirled her around.

"Hello, darling!" he laughed, setting her down and kissing her and the heard a click and saw a flash.

Sirius stood there with her camera, beaming.

"Aw! This is one to put in the best man speech."

Remus wrapped an arm around Sophia's waist. "What exactly makes you think you're going to be best man at the wedding, Padfoot?"

There was an awkward pause before Sophia laughed. "Well, there's plenty of time to plan that, now isn't there." She pulled Remus along, "Has anyone else come yet?"

The New Years party was mainly for the kids, a time where James could invite whoever he wanted to the manor and just enjoy being young and getting together with friends over the holiday. This year all three of the teenagers had decided that it may be best if they kept the guest list small, to just those who matter the most.

"What do you think of the dress?" she asked and twirled for him.

"You look beautiful in it, but it's very short." But he kissed her to keep her from raising an eyebrow.

"Lily should be here any moment," James said as the group joined him in the living room.

"How exactly did the meeting go, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Horrid, her sister's fiancé, and the sister," he shuddered. "Her parents on the other hand thought I was marvelous."

Sophia snorted and sat down on the loveseat. She was bouncy, ready to see Lily and to thank her for her present (which had been a Muggle record) and the see Bethan again.

There was a _pop_ from the garden and Lily appeared inside the house. She was wearing a dress similar to Sophia's but in a deep blue and the two girls embraced.

"Good to see you! Did you have a good holiday?" Lily asked, sitting down across from her.

"It was great, your present was amazing." Conversation remained mild until Peter got there, sonly followed by Bethan.

Music started playing through the house and everyone chit chatted away. Mrs. Potter made an appearance during the night, simply to take pictures with her camera and then Sophia's. Several shots of the individual couples and then of the group were taken.

Sophia knew that now would be the perfect time to start that scrapbook she had been given as a Christmas present from Bethan. Lily agreed with her, that during a time of war and desperation it was a good idea to keep memories of the good times to look back on. To remember that even during a dark period in their lives, they still managed to be happy.

Soon it was midnight and they were counting down to the New Year. All the couples kissed. Poor Peter, felt so embarrassed.

Soon everyone went home and Sophia was asleep on the couch. Sirius covered her with a blanket, and kissed her forehead. "'Night, Soph."

"Sirius," Sophia grumbled.

"Yeah?" he whispered in the darkness, James had already gone to bed.

"For the record, I think you'd be a great best man at Remus and mine's wedding."

Sirius chuckled and turned away, but not before hearing her say,

"Just try not to get too drunk."

A/N: This isn't really the best chapter, but I'm excited for what coming up. I'm back at school again and wrote this chapter while in sweat pants, a Uni T-shirt and fuzzy socks while my parents watch The Closer. Anyway, stay tuned and remember, reviews are amazing!


	17. Moondance

Soon Sophia found herself at King's Cross Station with James and Sirius, craning her neck to find one of her friends.

"Come on, they might be inside," James suggested hauling her trunk up for her.

"Oh, alright," she sighed. They checked the carriage and they saw Remus and Peter and Lily already seated. "Good, you are all here. I was worried we wouldn't be able to find you."

"You worry to much," Remus said gently.

Sophia rolled her eyes and curled up to his side. Bethan came in later on, saying she had been busy looking for someone, but wouldn't say who. Eventually Sophia fell asleep to the soft murmur of voices and the clicking of the tracks. Soon enough they were back at Hogwarts, roaming the familiar corridors once more. Settling back into their usual routine of classes and homework, finally came time for a Hogsmeade weekend.

Which just so happened to fall the day after the full moon.

Remus and Sophia did not discuss this fact, Remus feeling much to guilty and Sophia not really minding. She just wouldn't go, it wouldn't be the last Hogsmeade weekend, and he could always make it up to her after he started feeling better.

One evening when they were doing homework in the library (it was now becoming a bit more busy, with clusters of eager Ravenclaws) Remus finally manned up and told her what was on his mind. "I want you to go to Hogsmeade."

Sophia arced an eyebrow, giving him a look he would know all to well in the future. "Oh, really? And have me worry about you the entire time?"

"I'll just be in the hospital wing, it isn't anymore serious than it is any other time," Remus explained, cautious not to set her off like Sirius had months ago.

"Remus, I honestly don't care if you want me to go, because there isn't anything I haven't seen before. Plus, I need to study," Sophia argued.

"I still want you to go," Remus said as they started to pack up. Sophia groaned, rolling her eyes, and entered the corridor.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?" Sophia exclaimed.

Remus grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. "I don't want to fight you, but I don't want to feel-to feel like-"

"To feel like what?"

"To feel like I'm holding you back from living your life."

Sophia sighed, a very disappointed sigh. "Remus, even if you wanted to there is no way I would let you hold me back." A smile played at her lips. "You don't have that much control over me."

Sophia turned away and walked down the hall, and the only thing Remus could do was follow.

"That means I have some control over you then?" Remus asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Sophia sighed, wistfully this time. "Yes, sir." And she kissed him.

Remus smiled the entire time until he fell asleep.

It was the morning of the full moon and Sophia woke up to Lily sitting on her bed.

"Sophia," she said gently. "Time to get up."

Sophia groaned and pulled the covers closer around her. The mid January chill hung in the air and only made her want to sleep more.

"Up sleepy head. You might miss out on the pancakes," Lily teased, knowing Sophia only liked the slightly underdone pancakes and that when she slept in the were usually all gone.

"That tactic only works on Sirius, try again," Sophia mumbled from under the sheets.

Bethan laughed from her perch on the other side of the room, "Thanks for that one, I'll have to remember that."

Sophia finally sat up, her blonde hair mussed up from sleep sticking out in all directions.

"Wow, Remus is going to have a field day when he wakes up to that every morning," Bethan joked, throwing Sophia's clothes at her.

Sophia rolled her eyes and her bare feet touched the cold floor. "What about you, Miss Bethan? How far are you and Sirius going?"

Bethan threw a pillow at Sophia's head and she dodged it. "I'll tell you when you tell me what you've been doing with Remus," Bethan challenged.

"Remus and I haven't been doing anything, thank you. Especially not as of late."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her wide brown eyes looking very innocent.

Lily and Sophia shared a look of panic, before composing themselves. "Remus has been feeling very ill lately," Lily covered, jabbing Sophia when she passed behind her, a silent 'be more careful'.

Sophia looked in the mirror as she entered the bathroom and studied herself very carefully. Long ago, as a young girl, Sophia had been told that she would be beautiful, and many were disappointed when she turned out to be plain. Sophia had been heavier than the other slim Parisian girls, not fat, but heavy. Her curls had once been frizzy until she learned the magic of pin curls and patience, her pale skin once tinted red by blemishes but she knew of the wonders of make up now.

Boys had never taken a liking to Sophia, never called her pretty, never made her feel special. Her scar had always been her biggest insecurity, people had always asked how she got it and never knowing what to say she would run away and cry.

Then Remus walked into her life. He thought she was beautiful and more importantly _made_ her feel beautiful. And as Sophia saw herself now she saw Remus' Sophia. Not Sophia St. Laurent, the girl on the Missing posters, _Vilain petit canard_, who was constantly teased in the school yard and spent her time reading books instead of playing jump rope with the other girls.

She couldn't be more grateful that she had Remus. So when he sat there, his skin a grayish color and dark bags under his eyes, not much different than the night before, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear before sitting down next to him.

"I love you, too?" he sent her a quizzical look before returning to his food.

After classes the girls said goodbye to their beaus and sat upstairs in their dorm. Sophia sat and stared at the moon, her other friends were already fast asleep, but Sophia's stomach(or maybe her heart) was not going to let her sleep peacefully tonight.

So Sophia did something incredibly daring, she snuck out, down to the Great Hall. No one was there and she didn't see any Prefects (assuming at this hour everyone should be in bed) and felt her bare feet brush against the cold stone floor. She threw her head back, her long hair falling away from her neck, her feet placed in perfect poise.

Then, with the moon basking her from the large windows, she started to dance.

A/N: We liking? Huh? Huh? You guys are the best? You know that? (sorry, too much sugar.)


	18. Forever

"Sophia?"

Sophia jumped out of her skin as she was Severus Snape standing there, bags under her eyes, his hair longer and greasier. Sophia became very defiant and nervous in his presence. In Sophia's mind, Severus was not a stranger, but from what James had told her, he wasn't to be trusted.

"I didn't know you danced."

"I was very young when I started, I'm very much out of practice," she whispered, feeling very exposed in her silk pajamas.

"You were still good," Severus muttered. "So, what's going on between you and Lupin?"

"I still don't understand why that's any of you business," Sophia stated, a blank look in her eyes as she nervously glanced out at the moon. Three hours and Remus would be back.

"Because you're a good person Sophia."

Sophia snorted rather loudly at this, turning away and facing the long windows.

"You are, and Remus Lupin, well he isn't telling you the truth, Soph," Snape moved towards her, and for a minute she thought he was going to touch her, but he kept his distance.

"I don't believe I ever gave you permission to call me that," Sophia growled, shoulders tensing as he got closer.

"He's lying to you." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Don't _ever_ touch me," Sophia hissed, moving away from him, but realizing she was defenseless as she had left her wand in the dorm.

"He's a werewolf."

Sophia reeled on him, about to slap him but he caught her wrist, bruising her delicate skin, "Don't," he said.

She pulled away from him, but looked him very sternly in the eye. "Listen here, you tell anyone that this ever happened, I will torture you with less mercy than You-Know-Who. You will never, ever tell anyone Remus' secret, do you understand?"

"Sophia-"

"You ruin everything and everyone you touch. Stay away from me."

And with that she walked away. But what the two didn't know was that Albus Dumbledore was standing around the corner, looking upon the scene with proud, twinkling eyes.

When Remus woke up in the morning, Sophia was sitting in the chair next to his bed and the nurse was dressing his wounds. "I can take it from here," Sophia whispered, taking a damp cloth and wiping away some dried blood.

"I thought I told you to go," Remus said in a weak voice.

"We needed to talk," Sophia said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Are you breaking this off?" Remus said very sternly, eyes wide.

"No! Would you stop assuming that every time we need to talk?" Sophia cried.

"Maybe if you stopped saying we needed to talk," Remus suggested, leaning back into the pillows and Sophia rolled her eyes, but kissed a scarred hand of his.

"Last night, I had a run in with Severus Snape," she spoke very gently. "Now, I don't mean to distress you, but it wasn't a good one."

Remus was looking very tense. "Has he hurt you?"

Sophia self consciously pulled at the end of her jumper sleeve and bit her lip. Remus took her arm gently in his hands and pushed up the sleeve revealing finger shaped bruises. He growled a very wolf like growl and struggled to sit up, but Sophia pushed him down. "No," she said very firmly.

"He hurt you Sophia, I'll kill him. He'll wish-"

"Nothing," Sophia intervened. "I've always bruised easily Remus, and it's not the fact that he hurt me that I'm coming to you for. It's the fact that your secret came into conversation."

Remus looked shocked for a minute, only briefly thinking Sophia betrayed him. "He knows?"

"I don't know how, no one that knows would betray you, Remus. But he obviously didn't hesitate to tell me, I told him that if he told bad things would happen." Sophia squeezed his hand.

"Sophia," Remus whispered. "I love you."

Sophia then raised there joined hands to her heart, tucking her chin against her chest, keeping their hands close to her. "I love you."

They didn't say it often, they weren't extremely affectionate. They didn't really snog that often and they hadn't gone as far as Bethan and Sirius had or even Lily and James. They were both two fragile creatures, both not sure where they belonged or what was going to happen on the road ahead, so they clung to each other.

Remus saw the look in her eyes and sat up to wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Forever," he whispered.

Tears started to well in Sophia's eyes and she nodded against his chest.

"Forever."

And she meant it.


	19. I'm Yours

Valentine's Day. Yuck.

Sophia had never liked Valentine's Day. With her parents many _oh I love you_'s and the _I hate you get the hell out of my house_'s Valentine's Day had always been a day about mixed emotions and people who loved each other one moment and were biting each other's heads off the next. The Great Hall was decorated in pink and red, and today, the pancakes were heart shaped.

Upon seeing this, Sophia growled and stabbed in violently. Remus placed a kiss on her temple and it was met with a deadly glare.

"Happy Valentine's Day?" he backed away a little. "You're in a foul mood."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Lily asked, handing her some fruit.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Valentine's. Day."

"Why not?" Peter asked. "It's about love and flowers and things that smell nice, and you always smell nice Sophia."

"Thank you, Peter."

"It basically has to do with her parents," James explained, pouring Sophia tea. "They didn't exactly set a good example as to what love should be."

A distinct look of eureka crossed everyone's faces. Sophia sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch aren't I?"

"Sophia, we understand that this is tough on you," Lily reached across and patted her hand. "But we're all here and we all love you, very much."

Sophia squeezed Lily's hand, "I know, and I'm grateful for you all, truly. But this day just marks so many bad feelings about my childhood. I oughtn't let the bad outweigh the good."

"I wanted to ask you something, Sophia," Remus said, wrapping an arm around her.

Lily and Bethan's eyes went wide. Sophia glanced at them nervously.

"I-Well-I was wondering if you might want to stay-move in-together after all this," he gestured to the Great Hall.

"Moony! I was suppose to ask first!" Sirius whined and Bethan looked at him funny.

"What we're trying to say, is that we want to move in with our girlfriends after graduation," James said smoothly. "Lily?"

Lily looked rather flustered, not expecting this from James, but nodded.

"Soph?" Remus asked, face flushing. Sophia giggled and kissed him.

"Naturally."

"Beth?"

Bethan rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Sophia sat underneath a tree outside, a gently fallen snow around her. She was bundled up tight using the purple scarf Sirius had given her for Christmas but wasn't that cold.

"_Mama, where are we going?" A young Sophia cried, teddy bear in hand._

"_Away."_

Sophia remembered all the times she had been separated from one parent or the other. How as a child that had been heartbreaking, waving goodbye to her mother or father. The only relief she got from the situation was going to the Potter's to visit.

She heard the soft crunch of snow under feet and saw Remus standing above her.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Sophia nodded, tears threatening to break the surface.

"I'm scared," she choked out.

"Of what?" Remus soothed.

"Of history repeating itself."

"Sophia, we aren't your parents. Whatever mistakes they made, those are in the past. We'll make our own mistakes, let our kids fall down one to many times, fight about our own things, celebrate our own way," he nudged her, giving her a sly glance.

She laughed through her tears, and that was worth it. "Our kids?"

Remus nodded. "I want you to have the life you deserve, the kids, the white picket fence, the flower garden, everything."

"Does that mean?"

Remus smiled. "One day, soon. I think Lily and James want to be the first to get married, though. We ought to let them have that. But official or not, we're in this together, Sophia. For life. Better or worse, sickness and health-"

"We aren't getting married now, Remus," Sophia laughed.

"Regardless, it doesn't make it any less true."

Sophia leaned her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It was very Remus, of mildew books and ink. She liked it. After a few minutes of content silence, she said the thing that had been on her mind since her calendar showed February fourteenth.

"I've always been guarded. Built a wall around my heart, you know? But somehow, you managed to break down my walls, and now I'm yours."

Remus just sat there, holding her and leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I know."

And so he smiled down at her, eyes crinkling in the corners. But that was an act. His mind was racing, because he was doubting himself again. Doubting he could give Sophia the life she needed.

Then there was the part of him that realized that all Sophia needed in life was him.

A/N: Ok, sorry. Not the best chapter, not real thrilled with it but it's the best I can do. Sorry about not posting in a while, life's been a little hectic. Anyways, reviews are welcomed warmly. MWAH. You all are lovely.


	20. All That Matters

Eventually time passed and before they knew it, Hogwarts was coming to an end. It would be the final time that they passed through those corridors, ate in the Great Hall, slept in those beds. It was a chapter of their life that was coming to a close.

Sophia ran her hands against the stone walls. It took all of her power to not let the tears fall. Though this school hadn't been as large a part of her life as it had been the others, so much happened here. She met Remus and Lily and Bethan and Alice. It saddened her to part.

"Sophia?" Remus whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You alright?"

Sophia sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "Maybe one day we'll see it again."

Remus kissed her forehead. "Of course we will."

Remus took her hand and led her down to meet the others at the Hogsmeade station. He loaded their luggage but stopped her before they boarded the train. Pushing back her hair he cupped her face in his hands.

"This isn't the end. You know that. A few weeks at the Potters' while I look for a flat-"

"A muggle flat."

"Yes, a muggle flat. Then we'll move in together. We'll spend time with everyone else, we'll make it a point to. Do you understand? This is just another chapter. Tell me you understand."

Sophia was touched that he was trying to soothe her so badly, so she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I understand."

"Good, let's find everyone."

Once boarded on the train and settled into their compartment with everyone else (excluding Alice, who was with, naturally, Frank Longbottom) Sophia pulled out _Jane Eyre_. Remus smiled. It was so typically Sophia. Lily started a conversation with Bethan about interior decorating and James leaned over to Remus and Sirius, "Scary, isn't it? We're adults now, living lives of our own."

"Taking care of our women," Sirius joked.

"I kinda like blue-we can take care of ourselves, thank you-but yellow is so cheery."

Sirius smiled sheepishly over at Bethan, "Of course, dear."

Soon Sophia joined in on the girls' conversation. "Lily, you'll help me with all this won't you?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Lily smiled.

"I'm sure it won't be that difficult, you and Remus' flat will be amazing," Bethan encouraged.

"Mrs. Potter put whatever we didn't sell of my parent's stuff in storage. I saved quite a lot."

"Well, then we'll have a good start," Lily beamed. "Oh, this will be such fun!"

"I don't get how they can be so enthusiastic about a flat," Peter whispered.

"Beats me," Sirius whispered back. Directing his attention to James, "Prongs, did you?"

"Quiet! Don't spoil it," James hushed, casting a glance a Lily.

"Because anniversary flowers are such a big secret," Sophia said rather loudly, covering. James widened his eyes at Sophia, in which she responded with a cock of the head, as if to say, _Really? I'm not that stupid!_

"Anyways!" Bethan exclaimed. "I think we need to have a sleepover."

"I'm all for it!" Volunteered Sirius, which earned him a whack upside the head.

"Sounds like fun, a celebration of sorts," Lily added. "What do you think, Soph?"

"I haven't had a sleepover in ages," Sophia sighed. "Not since my Paris days."

Bethan giggled. "Then it's settled, we'll have it at my house. My parents won't mind."

And the train ride became again, another one of Sophia's perfect moments. She pulled out her camera and took many pictures of their group.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Remus whispered, hugging Sophia. "Stay safe, have fun, I'll write."

"Every day?" Sophia asked.

"Every day," he assured her. He kissed her forehead and walked in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Soph," James called, offering his arm to her. "Time to go home."

"How're you?" Bethan asked, opening her door.

"Swell," Sophia sniffled, hugging her.

"You look awful," Lily stated.

Sophia glared at her, "Thank you, Lily."

"Seems you've caught a cold," Alice said, entering the room.

"Yes! I've gotten a cold, can we move on?" Sophia exclaimed.

"Testy, too," Bethan grumbled. "Anyway, mum and dad won't be back till late, so we've got the place to ourselves."

"How's the apartment hunt?" Lily asked, plopping back down on the sofa.

"Remus says he's found a place he thinks I'll like, in a muggle building. Decent size, on the small side but big enough for all of us to fit in on special occasions." Sophia sat next to her and sneezed, and Bethan handed her a box of tissues.

"That's exciting," Alice said, perching herself on the arm of a chair.

"It's terrifying," Sophia admitted. "I mean, living with him. Sharing a bed with him, I haven't got a clue on what to do."

"That's why you have friends," Bethan handed her tea.

"Everything will be fine. It's Remus, you've know him almost as well as you know James. He's a bit of an open book, Remus," Lily smiled sympathetically. "But you two are together and obviously in love. That's what matters most of all."

"I guess you're right, doesn't mean I'm any less terrified of this new life," Sophia sighed.

Bethan whispered, uncharacteristically solemn, "We're all together, we're all still here. That's all that matters."


	21. Worth It

"Remus, this is amazing!" Sophia squealed.

Remus jingled the keys, "And it's ours."

"Oh, it's beautiful," Sophia sighed, spinning around.

There were two main rooms, a lounge and a kitchen that turned into a dining room, then master bedroom and the bathroom. Everything was white, which could be fixed with color elsewhere, but the lighting was bright and priceless. She could see it now, filled with their friends, drinking and eating and laughing. This flat would hold so many perfect moments.

"We'll have to stop by the storage unit and get the guys to help move things in," Remus said. "What all do we have anyways?"

"Sofa, rocker, armchair, my books, bed, wardrobe, table, chairs. The basics. We've got some money stored away to get other things," Sophia leaned against the kitchen counter. "Oh, I can't wait to cook the muggle way!"

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you love it."

"It's amazing Remus, we can afford it and still eat, it's got a fantastic view, and we'll be able to fit everyone in here. This is home for us, Remus. Can you believe it?" She kissed him rather enthusiastically.

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus did all the heavy lifting, bringing Sophia's parents old furniture into the apartment. "I don't see why we can't use magic," Sirius grumbled.

"Because, this is a muggle building," Sophia explained, opening up boxes of books and putting them on the shelves.

"Well, if I'm sore in the morning I'm blaming you," James said.

"Wow, Quiditch captain and you'll be sore from lifting furniture," Lily giggled, carrying Sophia's clothes into the bedroom and placing them on the bed, and kissing James as she passed him.

Sophia laughed and placed the framed photo of them from New Years on the mantel place. "Isn't it grand?" she sighed, gesturing to the place.

"Well, all the stuff is in, Soph, we'd best be on our way," James said, hugging and kissing her. Sophia said farewells to the others, and saw them out.

When she closed and locked the doors (and Remus put protection spells on the place) she turned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, darling," he whispered.

"Home, such a strange word. A bit like love, don't you think? Four letters, one syllable. Such a simple word, and yet it's one of the hardest things to find in the world."

"Sophia?" Remus called as he entered the flat.

He was pleased to see her coming out of the bedroom and going into the kitchen. Sophia had insisted that everything be very muggle in their house. "Is it all right if everyone comes for dinner?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled. She seemed so happy. He gave her a kiss and went to shower.

He dressed just in time for Lily and James to appear. Lily helped Sophia in the kitchen. "Lily, is that-"

"James proposed," she squealed.

"That's wonderful!" Sophia exclaimed. "It's about time!" she called out to James who in return gave her a sheepish grin.

"What about you?" James whispered to Remus. "When'll you ask Sophia?"

Remus shrugged. "We've talked about it. Once things get a bit more routine, I suppose."

Changing the subject James asked, "How's the job hunt?"

"Hard. Flourish and Blotts said they'll pay me under the table. It's not much, but it's all I can get right now," he sighed. "No one wants to hire a werewolf I suppose."

James looked at Sophia, who was busy cooking while Lily leaned against the counter, chatting. "You know, plenty of women work nowadays."

"I don't want Sophia to work, and I don't want to use her parents money-"

"Moony, you're being stubborn. You're letting your pride get in the way-"

"Bethan and Sirius are here!" Lily jumped up and opened the door.

Sirius joined the men while Bethan went to help in the kitchen. "Remus, did you hear if Peter's coming?" Sophia asked, leaning over the counter.

"Said he had other plans," James answered.

"Maybe he has a date?" Sophia asked hopefully. "Oh, that would be something!"

"Really, I didn't know Peter fancied girls," Sirius muttered and Sophia used her wand to throw a pillow at his head.

"Be nice, he's your friend!" Sophia scolded.

Sirius rubbed his head and grumbled.

Sophia used her wand to set the table and they all sat down to eat.

"I wanted Peter to be hear when I say this," James started, "but he'll have to hear it later. Dumbledore's starting up an organization, a secret organization. Against Voldemort."

Sophia sipped her drink. "You think we ought to join."

"Well, yes. I know it isn't ideal-"

"I agree, this is our war too. We should do whatever we can to help."

"It'll be dangerous," Remus told her.

Sophia looked to him, "I'm not a stranger to danger, love. I can fend for myself."

"Frankly, I think Sophia's right," Lily put in. "It's a good idea."

"Then it's settled? I'll let Dumbledore know." James leaned back in his chair.

Later that night when Remus and Sophia were laying down to bed, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sophia?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Whatever Dumbledore has planned?"

Sophia rolled over and turned toward him, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified. But if we can do something, anything, to make the world our children grow up in a place without this war, death and hatred, then it will be worth it."

Long after Sophia was fast asleep, Remus mulled over what she had said. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a square, velvet box and wrapped his hand around it. He opened it, studying its contents, and took it out, sliding the ring onto Sophia finger.


	22. Happy

Sophia woke up to find Remus missing from bed. It had gotten colder over night and Sophia's silk pajamas weren't keeping her warm enough. She was freezing. "Remus," she called out.

No reply. Sophia started to worry, and checked the clock. It's wasn't late enough for Remus to go to work yet, so she got up and ran her fingers through her hair, a trait she had picked up from James, but it got tangled. Despite it's curly texture, Sophia never had trouble with her hair. She pulled her hand out to find a ring on her finger.

"Remus?" she called out again.

She looked around the bed and saw a note.

'_Went out to get groceries, in case I'm not back when you wake.'_

Then she heard the door to the flat open and shut and the shuffle of paper bags on the counter. She leapt up and leaned against the doorway, clearing her throat.

"Morning," Remus smiled.

Sophia cocked an eyebrow and held up her hand, "So is this being forced on me or are you actually going to _ask_?"

Remus smiled and kissed her softly before dropping to one knee. "My sweet Sophia, will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"And what if I say no?" she challenged, a smile appearing on her face.

Remus raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Well in that case…." and he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.

"Remus!" she squealed as he started to kiss her neck. "Alright, yes!"

He raised his head to look at her and smiled. "Good."

"Well don't stop kissing me just because I said yes!" she exclaimed and kissed him.

The first Order of the Phoenix meeting gathered together a week later in James' parents house. Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't there, they were on a third honeymoon. Everyone gathered around the large oak table, drinking and chatting until Dumbledore walked in.

"I am sure you are all aware of the grave circumstances in which we gather. Lord Voldemort has returned from abroad, and has started terrorizing that in which we hold dear. It is pure evil which runs through his veins, created by only hatred and ignorance and loss of ones self. This can only get worse unless we try to win the battle.

"This will not come without risk. When you sign this paper it becomes blood in, blood out. Traitors will be faced with the same penalty as if you were to stand face to face with Lord Voldemort himself."

"Enough words Albus, pass the bloody parchment," Alastor Moody said in his gruff voice.

The parchment was passed and each person in the room signed it.

"Your bravery is amicable," Albus announced and ended up catching the eye of Sophia, and he winked.

"So, that was intense," Sirius said as he collapsed onto the sofa in Remus and Sophia's flat. They had all decided they needed a drink and as Sophia uncorked a bottle of wine (which even the Wizard raised people in the room enjoyed) she smiled.

"It felt, happy," she said, with a dazed look in her eye.

"Are you insane?" James laughed. "It was scary."

"Big bad Gryffindor afraid?" Bethan teased and leaned into Sirius chest.

Remus started handing out glasses. "Really Sophia, it was quite dark."

Sophia shook her head. "No, don't you see it? I mean, these are such dark times. I've been effected personally, and we all agreed that we wouldn't let him win by getting to us. That's why we were all there. It was a room full of people _willing to fight_. It was happy."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "That's either very deep or you've gone round the twist."

The entire room burst into laughter. "So," Bethan urged, "Anyone set a date for weddings?"

Both engaged couples shook their heads. "It'll be small, obviously. No reason to throw a big fan fare," Lily said.

Sophia agreed. "How many people would want to come anyway?"

"Oh, how pathetic are we!" Lily exclaimed laughing.

Sophia picked up _The Daily Prophet_ sitting on the coffee table. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Remus asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Appears there's been a fire in Diagon Alley," she sighed. "Pity, those were some pretty houses, the ones near that bank-"

"Gringotts."

"Yes, that."

"I heard they found a body in the rubble," Lily said.

With her hair tied up and buried deep under the covers Sophia flipped through the pages of _Wuthering Heights_. "Haven't seen you read that one yet," Remus noted, crawling into bed.

"January."

"Come again?"

"January, can we get married in January. I think Lily and James are getting married right after Christmas," Sophia informed him, squinting at the page numbers before closing the book and setting it on the bedside table.

Remus kissed her forehead, "Of course."

"What if something happens, Remus, if we're separated? Should we move on and find someone else or what?"

Remus sighed and snuggled deeper under the blankets. "I'd like to think of you happy, whether or not I'm in the picture."

Sophia kissed him, "It's hard to think of me happy without you."


	23. Full Moon

About a week later the young couple was woken to the sound of pounding on their door. Remus jumped awake and startled Sophia in the process. The two rushed to dress and Remus opened the door.

"Lily? Isn't it a bit early for you to be here?" he asked, letting her in.

"It's nearly ten. Anyway, I come with news." she turned to Sophia. "Alice is getting married."

"To Frank?" Sophia gasped, heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Yes, he proposed on Saturday," Lily leaned against the counter. The flat was a bit more messy than usual. Sophia had gotten a part time job working for an editor at a well known Wizarding magazine. It was near the full moon and Remus could barely more from his chair when he wasn't working at the bookstore. There had been little time to keep the place tidy.

A calendar hung on the wall, the full moon boxed in black ink. Lily knew that Sophia would be spending another night alone. "Do you want to spend the night at our place?"

Sophia rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. "Oh no, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Maybe you should go," Remus offered.

Sophia looked at him and there was a weariness in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Lily drank her cup of tea and returned home. Sophia began the straighten the flat, returning books to the shelves, cleaning the dishes, making the bed. Sophia refused to ever do housework by magic, a stubbornness she inherited from her mother. As Remus sat at the writing desk in the corner of the sitting room, going over paperwork for the Order, Sophia was struggling to put teacups on the top cupboard.

There was a soft thud as Sophia's heels hit the ground in frustration. Just as Sophia was about to grab a chair Remus groaned and with a flick of his wand, the teacups were put in their place. Sophia turned, hands on her hips, and huffed. "You know how I feel about that."

Remus leaned back in his chair. "I don't see why you just don't use magic, you have it."

"Well what if I don't want it!" Sophia argued.

Remus turned around. "Why not?"

"Because it means I'm not normal! Have you ever seen Audrey Hepburn or Sophia Loren use magic? No! A Katharine Hepburn film with magic in it? I don't think so! Elizabeth Taylor isn't a witch is she? I can't be like them, _because I'm a witch!_" Sophia fumed and went into the bedroom, putting on shoes.

"Where are you going?" Remus sighed.

"I don't know yet," she grumbled. As her hand reached for the doorknob Remus grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. We've both been on the verge of exploding lately. I know you wish your life was like a black and white film, where everything is merry happy. Sophia, it isn't though. You're marrying a werewolf here, it isn't going to be perfect. Look at this place. It's vintage galore. You look like a movie star. You have to meet me halfway here."

"Like?"

"Like, maybe using magic when you need to."

Sophia pursed her lips. "I just want to have a happy ending."

Remus kissed the top of her head. "I know you do."

Later that night Sophia found it hard to sleep. The autumn wind was blowing and all it reminded her of was a wolf howling. Wrapping herself deeper into the sheets she looked desperately at the clock. 2 am. Still a few more hours till sunrise and Remus would be home. Groaning into the pillow Sophia tried to let out some frustration. Full moons seemed to happen more than just once a month.

Eventually sleep came and a few hours later she heard movement in the apartment. She grabbed her wand by habit and headed out into the sitting room. Remus looked like he had taken a bit of a beating, James and Sirius supporting them, both looking tired. James had a gash in his head and Sirius appeared to have several bruises on his arms.

"Put him in the bed," Sophia whispered, eyes downcast.

James and Sirius shuffled into the bedroom and lifted a barely conscious Remus into bed. Sophia quickly bandaged his wounds. Going back into the kitchen James was pressing a wet cloth to his head.

"Not as bad as it seems," Sirius offered.

"It's been loads worse," James put in.

Sophia took the cloth from his hands and dabbed at his forehead.

"Where's Peter?" she asked.

"Dunno, said he had something important tonight, wouldn't be able to make it."

"Maybe he has a date?" she suggested.

Sirius snorted. "I doubt that."

"You don't think something's up do you?"

"Peter's been with us since the beginning, Soph. I trust him." James placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sophia yawned. "Ok, go home. You two have got two lovely ladies waiting for you. I'll see you soon."

"Your right, Bethan's been on guard all night. So we'll both be sleeping all day," Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, 'sleeping'."

James and Sirius both kissed her forehead and left.

Sirius opened the door to his flat and Dumbledore sat that, drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Sirius, you're back. Hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of making some tea."

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well, that's the trouble in it all, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Author's Note: Sorry for lack of updating. Only a few more chapters to go! I've been on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. Oh, and there will be a sequel to this story! Reviews are great. Who knows what happened?


	24. Almost Christmas

Bethan was dead. There wasn't any point in disputing it. As the group gathered around Lily and James table, not speaking, only the sound of gentle breathing, as they all thought of how it was possible. Sirius had only told James this, but he had, indeed, been planning on proposing not long after Remus and Sophia were married. The shock of it all had numbed everyone. All of them were simply going through the motions, trying to find someway to survive. It seemed impossible, but they managed.

Early light shined through the windows as Sophia deftly made tea for everyone. No one was hungry; there appetite had been brutally stolen from them, so Lily didn't bother offering to make breakfast. The muggle radio that had been a present from Lily's parents played in the background. It had been charmed to play a wizarding station, though. It was like a soundtrack to a depressing movie. The song faded out and a reporter's voice cut in, 'Bethan Jones of Bath passed away late last night. No word on the cause of death.'

Sophia put down hot mugs in front of everybody, and Lily placed a hand on her arm and smiled a watery smile at her. Sophia's maternal instincts switched on and she hugged Lily and kissed the top of her head. Returning to her seat next to Remus, she brushed Sirius gently, who refused to look anywhere but that one spot on the wall.

Everyone had lost a good friend, but Sirius had lost the only one he may ever love. Sophia had seen first hand how Bethan had changed him. Slightly changed in rogue ways without taking away the bits of Sirius everyone loved most. They had seen the way Sirius, dare I say it, lit up when Bethan walked in the room. He was gentler around her. He was a better person because of her.

Sophia buried her face into Remus' chest and breathed him in deeply. No one had really spoken as they gathered at the Potter place, merely hugged and let out sobs. The door bell rang, and Lily bolted up to answer it. "That must be Peter," she muttered.

Peter sat down silently, knowing that condolences would do no good. Just as Lily sat down there was a tapping at the window. An owl was there, a letter attached to its foot. Lily groaned and got up, opened the window, and handed the letter to James. James opened it and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Dumbledore's calling a meeting."

There was the sound of stirring, but no one spoke.

You could tell when the meeting started who the people who knew Bethan most were, for they were stone faced and very quiet. Dumbledore spoke words about Bethan, mentioned that he would take care of funeral details if Sirius so desired and that the family had yet to be informed of the news.

"You're joking!" Sophia blurted. "Shouldn't they have been the first to know?"

Dumbledore peered over at her; this was the first she had spoken all night. "Indeed they should have, but I have been unable to contact them."

"Where are they?" Sirius croaked, his voice sore from crying.

"Bethan said her parents were planning on taking a holiday to Italy this year. Something about a second honeymoon," Lily informed them.

When the meeting was over and Remus and Sophia left for home, it was dark. As they silently changed clothes, got into bed, and tried to sleep, Sophia whispered something to him.

"It's hard to imagine, that it's already been a day. Time's been passing so slowly."

Remus didn't reply.

Sophia hadn't really been expecting him to.

Time passed and soon it was only the day before Christmas Eve and Sophia was on her way to visit Lily. Christmas Eve would be spent at their place, a time of food and celebration and good friends. Christmas Day would be spent with James' family (since Petunia had made it devastatingly clear that she did not want to see Lily or James this holiday season). Lily had invited Sophia to help cook and decorate and to also help with the final touches to the wedding planning. Bethan had originally been Lily's choice maid of honor and with her passing Lily had asked Sophia to be the replacement. Sophia had felt guilty at first, and considered vetoing the offer, but putting Lily's feelings first, agreed.

As Sophia took off her coat and scarf and hung in on the pegs inside the door. James had bought a sufficient little cottage in Godric's Hollow for them to move into after graduation (and this was a surprise to all parties involved). As the two started working on all the luxuries the Christmas season brought, Sophia felt truly happy for the first time in months.

"Is Alice coming?" Sophia asked.

"Oh no, she's meeting Frank's parents."

Sophia's mouth formed a little 'o'. "Well, that ought to be interesting."

Lily laughed. "Very."

They hung the garland, trimmed the tree (everyone had a tree this year, even Sophia forced Sirius to get one) and danced around to music. The laughed, drank warm hot chocolate, and finally sat in the comfortable chairs in the living room. Sophia started working on the scarf Lily was knitting and Lily remained quiet.

"Have you spoken to Sirius any?"

"Three times, I've seen him. Two were at dinners and the third was when I went to his flat."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What possessed you to do that?"

"Well, it was about a week after and I wanted to bring him some stew, but he wasn't answering. I was for sure he would be home, so I broke in."

"You broke in!" Lily exclaimed.

"I needed to make sure he wasn't dead, didn't I? Anyway, he was passed out drunk on the couch, the television still on."

"Oh, dear," Lily sighed. "I do worry about him."

"Hopefully Christmas will cheer him up. I think it's impossible to not be happy at Christmas."

Author's Note: Ok, so this was supposed to be done by the end of September. That, obviously, didn't happen. There are still a few more chapters to go. Sorry for lack of updating, but I've been going through a lot lately and have hit writer's block. I am now, however, un-blocked, and hopefully will be able to finish this within the next couple weeks.

PS Do not tell my mother I was writing this when I was supposed to be working. Our little secret, kay?


	25. Two Weddings

Author's Note: Does anyone else find it that when bad things happen, they all happen at once? That's my excuse for not updating. So, very sorry….

xH

Christmas came and passed in a flurry of snow, laughter, and hot chocolate. In the blink of an eye, it was Lily and James' wedding. Sophia was dressed in a soft pink dress, her blonde hair cascading down her back in perfect curls. As Alice helped Lily into her dress, Sophia looked out the window of the Potter house onto the back garden.

The back garden of the Potter manor had been transformed into something out of a fairy tale. Lights twinkled everywhere, white flowers were scattered on the ground, and a large tent (with a heating charm) had been set up for guests to brave the harsh winter air.

"Is it alright if I go and speak to James?" Sophia asked, biting her lip.

Lily looked at her, "Of course."

Down the hall in his old room James was fully dressed and Remus and Sirius were joking with him. They became quiet when Sophia entered.

"Boys, may I have a private word with James?"

Remus and Sirius left the room and James stood. "Everything alright? Lily isn't having doubts is she?"

Sophia laughed, but could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "No, she's absolutely in love with you James."

By now, James could sense that there was most definitely something wrong. He cupped her face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she choked.

"Of what?"

Sophia pulled away from him. "Of everything! I'm scared that after today I'll lose you forever. I'm scared that tomorrow or the next day or the next one of us is going to wind up dead. I'm scared of getting married next week. I'm scared of the future."

James hugged her tightly. "Everything will be ok," he promised gently.

"Your lying."

"I know."

As Lily and James exchanged their vows, Sophia watched. She was happy for them, naturally, but yet everyone felt Bethan's absence. James and Lily kissed just to hear Sirius yell, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone laughed and entered the house, music playing, people dancing, drinks flowing. It was a happy moment. For a minute, while Remus held Sophia and they swayed to the music, time stopped, and everything felt perfect for the first time since Bethan had died.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sophia could see Sirius dancing with a girl, and though he had a smile of his face, there was a sadness in his eyes.

And so was James and Lily's wedding.

A week later it was Sophia who found herself in a simple white dress, waiting to enter the Potter's back garden. The set up was almost identical to the wedding that was held only a couple of days ago. Sophia and Remus' wedding was not as extravagant as James and Lily's, because the two refused to let the Potter parents to pay for anything (though they often offered).

It was simple. Most of the Order was there, replacing the fact that neither Remus or Sophia had much family. Sophia had found it fitting that James be the one to give her away (and Mrs. Potter bawled when he did).

The night ended with dancing, hugging, and Sirius getting drunk. James promised to help Sirius get home without him being dead or mauled by some creature (in other words, his flying motorbike had been confiscated).

And so was Remus and Sophia's wedding.

A/N: Short, I know. Sorry. ALMOST DONE! Very excited…


	26. Baby Drama

Time passed and nothing important happened until Lily found out she was going to have a baby, and then, after the usual (and rather hectic) nine months, a little boy was born. Harry James Potter.

"He looks exactly like you, James!" Mrs. Potter crooned, holding her baby grandson. Everyone had been invited to cram into Lily and James' house to see the baby.

"Except he has Lily's eyes," Sophia commented. Sophia had been too scared to hold the baby, so she was merely watching Harry as he was passed around.

James cleared his throat. "Sirius and Sophia, can we see you in the kitchen?"

Sophia was confused because it was never 'Sirius and Sophia'. It was always 'Sophia and Remus' or 'Sophia and James' or 'Sophia and Lily'. Sirius looked more like a deer in the headlights than anything else.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," he promised.

"You aren't in trouble," Lily laughed.

"The thing is, well, we'd like you to be Harry's godparents," James explained.

"Doesn't that title usually go the people who are actually together?" Sophia questioned. "Because you know I'm married to Remus, not Sirius, right?"

"The last time you checked," Sirius muttered under his breath, getting an elbow in his side.

"If anything would happen to Lily and I, we know it would be the two of you who would take care of him best. Sophia you're practically my sister, and Sirius, I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

"We know you would love Harry as much as James and I would."

Sophia bit her lip, but nodded in agreement. Sirius beamed and went into the living room, "Come see Uncle Sirius Harry!"

"Creeper," Sophia whispered, sitting down next to Remus.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Would you like to hold Harry, Soph?" Sirius asked.

"I'm alright for now," Sophia whispered with doe eyes.

"Do you think you two will have one of your own?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Sophia looked at Remus. "We aren't sure yet. We may adopt."

"We'd rather not risk it," Remus whispered.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "I understand. Though I must say that in the future you will regret it if you decide not to have children."

Sophia smiled sadly.

Later that night as Remus sat on the sofa reading, Sophia curled up beside him.

"We could try," she whispered.

"We _have_ tried," he told her.

"No, I've tried, you've only prevented it. I'm not stupid Remus." Remus' face grew pale.

"Then why'd you let me get away with it?"

"Because I figured you had a reason. You always have a reason for doing things."

The two sat quietly, the only sound their breathing.

"Why-"

"We've discussed this before," Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, there was no discussion. You talked, I listened."

"My kind don't have children!" Remus started to raise his voice and Sophia stood up in front of him.

"'Your kind' aren't civil, either, but look at you! You're the exception to the rule."

"Why can't you be happy with what we have?"

"I am. I'm happier than I've ever been! Don't you want a child, Remus?" Sophia countered.

"Of course I do, but I'm not willing to put my wife and unborn child as risk in order to have one!"

By now, Sophia was crying. She huffed and stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Remus sat on the sofa, head in his hands.

"Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into?"

An hour passed and Sophia's tears had dried. Remus slowly and bravely pushed open the bedroom door. Sophia had exhausted herself from crying and was on the verge of falling asleep. Remus climbed into bed next to her. Her back was to him, and he kissed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry."

Silence was his only reply.

"I was wrong."

Sophia smirked (though Remus couldn't see it). "I know."


	27. We'll Make It Through This

One Year Later.

It was Halloween and Remus and Sophia sat in their small apartment watching a movie on their small television set. A bowl of popcorn sat on Sophia's lap and she was eating most of it.

"Hungry, are we?" Remus teased.

"Shut up," she playfully punched him in the arm. She beamed at him, but her smile slowly faded.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong."

At that moment, a silver patronus appeared in the middle of the room. The voice of Albus Dumbledore rang loud and clear,

"_Lily and James are dead. Voldemort found them. Harry is alive, Voldemort is gone-for now. Sophia, come to Godric's Hollow"_

Sophia bolted upright.

"No."

Sophia ran for the bathroom and vomited. Remus held her as she shook, though he was as broken as she was.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Sophia, you need to go," Remus told her gently.

"I can't-Remus I can't," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"You have to. Harry needs you. I'm sure Sirius will be there soon. Go." Remus helped her stand and she took a steady breath before going to Godric's Hollow.

It was strange, seeing the house. It was a simple house, a normal house. Yet, as Sophia opened the garden gate, she knew that this house would never look the same after tonight.

There was no need to illuminate her wand, for the lights were on. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, the inside of the house remained the same. As Sophia climbed the stairs, she cried out. There was James' body, on the floor. Tears fell and she didn't bother to wipe them away. There was no blood, to entry wound, but the light of life had been stolen from his brown eyes.

_You must get to Harry._

As she pushed open the door to the nursery, she was saw a man cradling Lily's body.

"Get away from her!" she hissed, afraid of making Harry cry.

The man bolted upright and the two pointed their wands at each other.

"Severus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sophia? Why are you here?" Severus asked, glancing at the child.

Sophia didn't moved to shield Harry, questioning Severus' loyalties. "You're a Death Eater."

"Not for a while. Not since I found out Voldemort was going after Lily. I was the one that told Dumbledore."

"Well, that would have been nice to know earlier." Sophia grumbled. "I still don't understand why you're here."

"Albus sent me."

"Albus sent me, too. Surely he didn't mean to send both of us and Sirius. Oh, God. If Sirius finds you here, he'll murder you." Sophia picked up Harry. "Hi, sweetheart. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"You'll take him?"

Sophia had tears in her eyes. "That's up to Dumbledore. I don't know what he wants us to do. I can't help but feel like he has huge plan for Harry."

Severus smiled, though his cheeks were still stained with tears. "You're acting like he's God."

Sophia returned with a weak smile. "Where do you figure we go from here?"

Severus tightened his cloak around himself. "There's only one place to go, forward." With that, he left.

Sophia sat on the couch holding Harry, singing softly to him, waiting for Sirius to come. She heard the roar of a motorbike and knew that it was him. He came bursting through the door, tears in his eyes and sliding down his face, not bothering to hide them the same way he did when Bethan died.

"Oh, God."

Sophia sat Harry down and ran into his arms. Both of them cried, just cried, clinging to each other like two lost children, like two strangers in the snow, holding each other for warmth. They were both shaking, trembling, at the point of shattering into a million pieces.

"Sophia, Sirius."

Albus Dumbledore stood in the open door way, a solemn expression on his face.

"Albus," Sophia croaked.

"I know."

"Peter," Sirius growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"What?" Sophia looked at him, confused.

"Peter was Secret Keeper to this house. He must've betrayed them."

"We shouldn't assume," Sophia placed a hand on his arm.

"There isn't any other way!" he yelled. "I'll kill him."

"Please, don't do anything rash. I can't lose anyone else," Sophia pleaded. She glanced at Dumbledore for reassurance.

"We should discuss the boy, first." Dumbledore reasoned.

"He's ours," Sirius said defensively.

"I'm not sure that's wise. He should live with his aunt and uncle."

Sophia picked up Harry and Sirius stepped in front of the two of them. "Hell no. Absolutely not."

"They abhor magic. You know this, Albus. Please, be reasonable." Sophia begged.

"It's what must be. It won't be forever."

Sophia kept shaking her head. "Who will take him?"

"We'll leave him on their doorstep. Hagrid will be here soon to take him."

"Let me go. I beg you." Sophia whispered, her voice hoarse from her crying.

"You don't mind if we take your motorbike, do you Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Go ahead. I've got other places to be," Sirius growled. He pulled both Sophia and Harry to him. He spoke calmly to Harry. "Harry, never forget how much we all love you. Your parents love-loved you very much. We'll be a family again, one day." He kissed his tiny, scarred forehead.

To Sophia he looked into her eyes. "We'll make it through this, I promise." He kissed her forehead. He had never been that affectionate towards her.

Then, he left.

Sophia went in the sidecar of Sirius' motorbike. She left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep. She kissed him goodbye. "We'll be together again, I promise. I love you."

Even Hagrid was crying. Sophia hugged him. "We must believe he'll be back with us again one day. In ten years, he'll be a Gryffindor just like his dad."

By now, the sun was just starting to peak out.

When Sophia was back in the apartment, it was daylight. She checked on Remus. He was in bed. He had cried himself to sleep. She went back into the living room and turned on the Wizarding radio quietly.

"_Sirius Black has been arrested today-"_

Her world was falling apart.

Her parents were dead.

Bethan was dead.

Lily was dead.

James was dead.

Harry was gone.

Sirius was being arrested.

Why did she deserve to live?

Honestly, she didn't.

She went in and looked at Remus, and magically got clothes into her suitcase without a sound. He was still fast asleep. She quickly wrote a note.

_I'm sorry Remus. I can't do this. Not now. I love you. I always will. I just can't be in England anymore._

_Your Sophia._

She wanted to keep her wedding ring. Sophia kissed his cheek, gently, careful not to wake him. He would only stop her.

She breathed in her final breath of English air, and left.

For all she knew, she was never looking back.

A/N: Final chapter! Did I shock you? I hope I did. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Sophia. Do you know what that means? SEQUEL! But I'm going to wait a little to upload. Thank you, thank you, for all your lovely comments. Leave one just because this is the last chapter?

xH


	28. Letter

Sophia sat, watching the rain fall from the sky. From her small flat she could see the Eiffel Tower and could watch people on the streets. She enjoyed people watching. She knew nothing of their lives and they didn't even know she existed.

When Sophia had left England the only place she could think of going was Paris. It's where she lived the majority of her life. It was a place she knew like the back of her hand. She knew it's streets, it's people, even the way the air smelled. Her flat wasn't very big, wasn't extravagant, wasn't even as nice as the one she shared with Remus, but it was home.

She thought desperately of Remus. It had been three years, and every one and a while she considered going back. Going back to London, going back to that apartment, going back to Remus. She was too much of a coward though. So there she stayed.

Sophia sighed deeply and walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room. She traced the carving in the wood, from a drawer she pulled out the scrapbook Bethan had given her so long ago. Flipping through it's pages she remembered how happy she had been. At the very last page she found a picture of Lily, James, and Harry. Harry sat on Lily's lap, James arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were beaming, but they weren't moving.

The thing with Muggle photographs was that they didn't move. Now that Lily and James were dead, even if they were moving in a mere photograph, to see them alive would make her that happiest person in the world.

Sophia had gone to Godric's Hollow a few months after she had left England. She had one to the cemetery next to the little chapel, she had seen the grave, she had fallen to her knees and cried, she had placed flowers.

There had been no news of what had happened to Sirius. She had wondered and even tried to contact Albus, but no reply ever came.

She stared at the picture of Harry. Pulling out some parchment she wrote,

_Dear Harry,_

_Though you are much too young to read this, and much too young to know who I am, I am sending you this in hopes that one day we will meet. I was a friend to your parents. Your father, James, was like my brother. Your mother Lily, was the sweetest woman I had ever met. _

_I shall warn you now, that your life will not be easy. It will be filled with challenges and obstacles and people who will try to tear you down. There will be times when you feel as if the world is against you. Harry, you as so loved. Loved by your mother, by your father, loved by our family. We were all a family. You are loved by your godmother; me._

_We were separated. I did not want to leave you, but I had to. One day, we will be together again. One day, we will be a family._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Sophia Lupin_

She never did send that letter.

Hello all! This is a quick deleted scene/alternate ending I put together. IF you want to read a thank you note from me, just copy and paste the URL (obviously take out all the (DOT) and replace with actual (.))

sleepsongsandshadowlands(DOT)blogspot(DOT)


End file.
